15 minutos
by V-Swing
Summary: Little AU. Antes de Yale y Nyada. La nueva empleada se toma el primer descanso en su vida en amarillo XD (Leer)
1. 15 minutos

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Los tomaré prestado unos minutos.**

**Esto podría calificarse como un AU, pero muy soft. Es que solo de la historia original varía el final del último medio curso de la anterior temporada, en más y menos. **

**No tengo intenciones de seguirlo, pero si alguien tiene dudas o desea saber más me avisa y vemos si podemos plantear la perspectiva Quinn, que esta es la de Rachel. **

**Digamos que me entraron las ganas de escribir y lo hice. Pido perdón por errores o cualquier tipo de incoherencia literaria. Se aceptan criticas!**

**15 minutos**

El gorrito amarillo le estaba dando algo de comezón. Debían ser los mechones de cabello sudado que apretaban contra su frente. Pero ella permanecía inmutable cumpliendo con los deberes que le había impuesto el jefe de turno como cada tarde. Sin perder el tiempo. Sin respirar siquiera. Esto era tan poco diva pero ¿no fue acaso Adam Smith, el padre de la economía, quien decía que es necesario romper con la rutina para que el hombre pueda desarrollar su historia personal y su carácter? Rachel Berry no era solo la capitana del Glee Club condenada al estrellato moderno de Broadway, también era una excelente estudiante de cualquier cosa. Ser simplemente excelente, ese era su objetivo. Hoy, ahora, era una excelente empleada de una cadena de comida rápida que le permitía ahorrar dinero y estar activa, además de engrosar su historial con uno de esos trabajos que se suelen mencionar en las entrevistas con Ellen Degeneres o Jay Leno.

"Rachel ¿es cierto que ha trabajado haciendo hamburguesas y sirviendo batidos?"

"Oh si… hacer batidos de fresa es mi segundo trabajo favorito… después de cantar."

Anecdótico, perfecto. Si. No se arrepentía de haber aceptado la idea de este trabajo. Además, su vida había cambiado desde hacia un tiempo así que le venia bien distraerse de vez en cuando. Un turno de 4 horas que le generaba dinero que iba guardando sistemáticamente para New York. El jefe entro a la cocina y se dirigió a ella con rapidez.

-Berry… hora del descanso…

-Pero…

-No, no, no – el hombre movió negativamente su dedo frente a ella – por muy descansada que aún estés es política de empresa, anda, sal un poco…

-Señor, con el debido respeto a las políticas de empresa sobre los empleados, las cuales encuentro apropiadas para la media de los subalternos, no siento que sea una política completamente conveniente para mi, solamente provoca que corte mi cadena de producción y pierda el ritmo, así que me permitiré saltarlo y continuar con mis labores hasta la hora de mi cierre diario…

Antes de que pudiera seguir con la hamburguesa, el joven encargado de área había arrastrado a Berry hasta la puerta trasera, abriéndola de par en par.

-Nada Berry… hoy no me superaras con tu discurso sobre etapas de producción, quien manda soy yo y te ordenó salir ahora, ve a pasear… tienes 15 minutos, ni 5 ni 10… ¡ah! – le puso una bolsa de cartón en las manos – ya que tienes tantas ganas de trabajar llévale al coche más a la derecha su pedido, te pidieron a ti – Rachel detuvo cualquier intento de silogismo – toma – le paso un café con leche – que aproveché…

Dejando a Rachel algo confusa se alejó. 15 minutos. Era como un siglo en tiempo Berry. 15 minutos de nada y con un café que no se bebería. Miró el pedido y lo que logró percibir eran 2 batidos de fresa y uno de chocolate. "¡No! No. No. ¡NO! No otra vez", se quejó mentalmente. Alguien le cogió el café de las manos y lo cambio por el vegano.

-Mejor así – dijo Sam – anda ve…

-Sam… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro preciosa…

Sam era un buen amigo y la había ayudado a conseguir este trabajo, además que incluso algunas veces coincidían en horarios y Rachel lo pasaba mejor mirando su sonrisa cuando decidía sacar los ojos de las cajas de hamburguesas o de las batidoras industriales de fresa y chocolate.

-¿Llevarías este pedido por mí?

-No puedo salir Rach… lo siento…

"Mierda". Incapaz de decirlo en voz alta. Aunque su rostro reflejo cierto fastidio.

-¿…Pasa algo Rachel? – interrogó el chico.

-No –bufó – nada, supongo que no tengo más remedio que llevarles su pedido a Quinn, Santana y Brittany…

-Hem… pero – Sam titubeó intentando ver algo que la separación de la cocina y las mesas le impedían sin aparente resultado –…no, nada… olvídalo… ¿sabes qué? Solo ve y déjalo, vuélvete a la puerta lo antes posible ¿vale? Pero sal de una vez o el jefe se cabreará…

Sam tenía razón. Rachel salió rumbo al parking con decisión. Le dio un pequeño trago al café con leche de soja que estaba extremadamente dulce para su gusto, por lo cual lo trago rápidamente. El coche de Quinn estaba aparcado más a la derecha que los demás. El service a coche se solía hacer en la caseta del frente pero algunas veces, cuando las personas conocían a alguien del personal se podían tomar estas libertades. Era como una estrategia para mantener a todos contentos. Lastima que a veces podía ser una enorme desventaja. Como ahora.

Quinn y Rachel habían tenido hasta el último medio curso una relación estupenda. Pero luego del accidente de Quinn las cosas habían cambiado. Se habían distanciado. Lejos quedaba el abrazo consolador que Quinn le había dado al volver al McKinley. Lejos. Como su apoyo, como su preocupación. Había vuelto a caminar y ni siquiera había tenido la consideración de contárselo. Se entero como todos, al mismo tiempo. No es que no se alegrara, es que Quinn significaba mucho para ella y ahora, las últimas semanas, no solo estaba distante sino agresiva. Cuando rompió con Finn al decirle que no se casaría porque era evidente para todo el mundo, y ahora para ella, que sus destinos iban por caminos opuestos pensó que aquello haría sentir agradada a la rubia pero por el contrario, su distancia se acrecentó. Y cuando hacia 3 noches había aparecido secundada de Britt y Santana, para mofarse de su atuendo y su gorrito amarillo, supo que aquello estaba perdido para siempre. No la comprendía. No las comprendía. También creía que Santana y ella eran amigas pero quizás no. Ambas, Quinn y Santana se divirtieron humillándola. No Britt que por el contrario le hizo algunos cumplidos por su atuendo y el batido de fresa que le había llevado. Y aquí estaba de nuevo, camino a la discordia eterna. Maldito status escolar.

El vehículo estaba silencioso y a oscuras. Rachel dudo al acercarse más. Quizás estuvieran por gastarle alguna broma de mal gusto. No sabia si la martirizaba más la broma o que Quinn la oficiara. Su relación con la capitana había transcurrido etapas de amor-odio que la volvieron más vulnerable que cualquier otra de sus relaciones con nadie. Incluso la habían confundido al punto de sentirse, platónicamente, más unida a Quinn que a nadie. En el coche no había movimiento alguno. Quizás no fuera ninguna broma pero estaría prevenida. Una luz se encendió en el sitio del conductor y Quinn Fabray, una solitaria Quinn Fabray, abrió la puerta del acompañante, ocasión que Rachel aprovechó para entregar su pedido. Quinn lo hizo a un lado.

-Entra – dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Para qué?

Quinn meneó la cabeza con frustración.

-Solo entra – su voz rebatió ansiosa y Rachel hizo un mohín de duda – por favor – agregó.

La morena no pudo negarse al tono lastimero de la voz de Quinn cuando le pidió, casi como si estuviera humillándose, como si fuera más bien un ruego, un poco de su parte. Entró preguntándose si no estaba loca. Quinn apagó la luz que había encendido. Ambas permanecieron en silencio por los próximos 10 segundos. Hasta que Rachel no soportó más. Quinn no solo no le hablaba sino que ni siquiera la miraba.

-¿Qué sucede Quinn? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Por favor Rach… - "¿Otra vez Rach?" – no hables, necesito decirte algo pero no hables…

Rachel se quedo callada, entre desconcertada por la amabilidad de Quinn a pesar de su distancia, entre curiosa por lo que fuera a decir. Pero Quinn permanecía silenciosa mirando al frente y a veces por el retrovisor. Sin pestañear. Solo observaba y respiraba. No decía nada ni importante ni no. Rachel empezaba a perder la paciencia

-¿Quinn…? ¿Dónde están Britt y Santana? – tanto silencio la hacían sospechar y porqué miraba por tanto hacia afuera, porqué evitaba a toda costa mirarla a ella.

-No vinieron, solo estoy yo…

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mi Quinn…? – Quinn hizo una mueca de duda y permaneció en silencio, apenas podía oírsela respirar y tragar saliva, pestañó severamente como si sus ojos recuperaran el tiempo perdido – Quinn… por favor… solo tengo 15 minutos, este es mi único descanso…

-Ya…

-Pues dime algo ¿no?

-Ya…

-¿Entonces?

-Solo quería hablar contigo – pero sé quedaba en silencio y ni siquiera la miraba.

-¿Hablar? Esto es una broma ¿verdad? –Quinn la miró con desconcierto – ahora aparecerá Santana y me lanzará batidos y tú tomaras fotos para subirlas a twitter …

-¿Pero qué rayos estas diciendo? – la rubia trataba de frenar el impulso vocal de Rachel pero una Berry es difícil de callar.

-Es algo muy típico tuyo… -continuó diciendo sin prestarle demasiada atención a la tensión de la porrista – de la Quinn de siempre – la rubia expresó su desencanto con una mueca torcida – ¿me negaras que la Quinn perra está de visita?

-Cállate Berry, no te atrevas…

-Me atrevo, tú ya no me asustas… bromas y humillaciones como la del otro día, y todo por satisfacer tu reciente readquirida necesidad de molestarme para sentir el poder de pisotear al eslabón débil, cual señor feudal…

-Cállate Berry… te pedí que te callaras, ¿no puedes ni siquiera una vez?, nunca entiendes nada…

-¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Que juegas conmigo como si fuera tu marioneta? Rachel te odio, Rachel eres mi amiga… Rachel tú no perteneces aquí… Rachel somos algo así como amigas… Rachel no te cases… Rachel no es tu culpa…

-¡CALLATE BERRY! – Quinn perdía la paciencia, su cara estaba roja y su expresión se desmesuraba por la forma abrupta en que respiraba – o te callas o… - pero Rachel no podía contenerse, se sentía frustrada.

-¿O qué? No me calló nada… Oh Rachel – fingió voz irónica - ¿de donde has sacado ese mono amarillo tan chulo? Así me compró uno igual, jajaja – fingió una risita y Quinn sentía que el corazón y la voluntad estaban por explotarle, no podía respirar a pesar del esfuerzo que hacia, "¡Cállate, no me obligues a callarte!", amenazó sobre el discurso de la otra que no se dio por enterada – y ahora para terminar te atreves a exigirme que entre a tu coche y me quede callada, ¿quién demonios te piensas que eres Quinn Fabray para que yo pierda mi valioso tiempo aquí contig…?

No logro decir nada más. Antes de desperdiciar otro apremiante segundo escuchando a Rachel Berry acusándola y con razón, Quinn había cruzado los apenas 50 centímetros que las distanciaban y estaba besándola con intensidad. Rachel aun permanecía con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras los labios de Quinn saboreaban los suyos abiertamente. La estaba besando. Quinn la besaba. Sentía una hoguera en el pecho. Segundos más y no se pudo resistir a responder. El cuerpo entero le enviaba señales eléctricas que se extendían por todas partes. La forma en la que Rachel respondía al beso hacia que la rubia se envalentonará y se pusiera más vehemente.

-Solo quería hablar contigo, ser dulce pero eres desesperante… desesperante… tienes que hablar y hablar – Quinn explicaba un incongruente argumento para su reacción aunque Rachel Berry no tenía ahora mismo ninguna queja.

Quinn desabrochó su cinturón y quedó a horcajadas de Rachel. Las manos de ésta se aferraron con naturalidad al trasero de Quinn, ese precioso trasero que ella en su carácter de admiradora de la belleza humana había más que admirado alguna vez. Gimió cuando la lengua de Quinn invadió su boca y acarició la suya sin piedad.

-Eres desesperante Berry, desesperante – murmuró contra su boca – no puedo contigo, me vuelves loca – Rachel la apretó más contra ella y la rubia acarició sus pechos por sobre la camiseta – eres frustrante, desesperante – siguió – no puedo oírte hablar sin querer comerte la boca…

-Oh – Rachel no acertaba a decir nada más elocuente, estaba totalmente rendida.

Solo había hecho el amor una vez con Finn y no se había parecido nada a esto. Hoy estaba realmente necesitada, desde el primer toque de los labios de Quinn sentía que su intimidad ardía y se mojaba vigorosamente. La deseaba, deseaba a Quinn de infinitas maneras. Se sentía incluso sexual, como si se hubiera despertado de un letargo y de repente recordará todo el Kamasutra de memoria, y todo eso quisiera hacerlo con la rubia que colaba las manos debajo de su camiseta y le pellizcaba los pezones erectos. Quinn le quitó el gorro y la camiseta y besó su cuello mientras seguía atacando sus pechos con ambas manos. Si no fuera porque Rachel estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que estaba sucediendo podía verse casi como un abuso de poder. Pero no, Rachel moriría si Quinn dejaba de tocarla.

-Dios… hueles tan bien… me gusta el sabor a sal de tu sudor – susurró en su oído.

Rachel consiguió hilar una débil frase en respuesta, una reveladora frase.

-También suelo sudar cada mañana en mi elíptica… - "¿la que habla soy yo?".

Quinn se estremeció y comenzó a mover su pelvis contra la morena que no acertaba ahora más que a gemir. Las manos de la rubia encontraron el botón y el cierre de su pantalón y ella la ayudó a llegar donde quería levantándose levemente para que pudiera deslizarse bajo sus bragas. ¿Cómo fue que Quinn pasó de ser Quinn a ser Quinn enredada a ella tan íntimamente? Todo pasaba demasiado rápido. Tanto que cada vez que las caricias de Quinn la hacían cerrar los ojos tenia miedo de abrirlos y descubrir que había sufrido algún tipo de contusión y estaba delirando. Pero el peso, el perfume, la piel, el roce y la voz de Quinn eran demasiado realistas.

-Oh Rach… - a Rachel oír la versión más dulce de la voz de Quinn, esa que solo parecía oír cuando cantaba, le pareció entre dulce y excitante – estás tan mojada…

Acarició su clítoris con fuerza y Rachel sentía que todas las estrellas se reproducían en la oscuridad si cerraba los ojos. Su cuerpo la abandonaba y se entregaba al desenfreno de Quinn.

-¿Me quieres dentro verdad? – Quinn susurraba en su oído con superioridad- ¿quieres que te tome? Dímelo, por favor – suplicó.

La bipolaridad del discurso de la rubia la destrozaba placenteramente. Rachel reunió aire y fuerzas para no gritarlo.

-Si… oh siiiiiii – fue lo único que acertó a decir antes de que Quinn Fabray, la espectacular capitana de las porristas, su némesis, su amiga, su atormentadora compañera, le introdujera dos dedos y luego al ver que podía más, un tercero, comenzando una danza de empujones que la hacían desfallecer. Quinn Fabray, la Quinn Fabray de lo más alto de la escala social estaba haciéndola su mujer y murmurando gemidos contra su oreja. Podía sentir como Quinn se aferraba al movimiento con su cadera mientras temblaba. No dudo ni un segundo en introducir su mano por debajo de la falda de la rubia la cual dio un respingo.

En aquella postura y con el fuego del clímax en las entrañas, Rachel Berry, la perdedora, la incomprendida, la inexperta Rachel Berry hizo suya a la capitana de las porristas, a la mujer de los sueños de muchos (incluso a veces de los suyos cuando se lo permitía admitir, es decir, a partir de esta noche). Ambas se movían intempestivamente y Rachel resolvió deshacer los dos primeros botones de la camisa de Quinn con su mano libre y dar besos húmedos en su escote. Todo lo hacia porque lo necesitaba. Por instinto. Iba a llegar, por fin comprendía exactamente lo que eso significaba. Llegaba inevitablemente a lo más alto. Y Quinn, su Quinn por estos minutos, no estaba lejos de terminar tampoco.

-Me desesperas Berry – dijo mordiéndole los labios mientras apretaba sus dedos con fuerza encerrándola dentro y provocando que el espasmo de Rachel creciera y quemara como lava ardiente haciéndola gritar el nombre de la rubia, la cual gimió y antes de morder su cuello agregó – me desespera que me gustes tanto… me gustas – repitió tímidamente confirmando que Rachel no había oído mal. Tímida por 2 segundos nada más.

El cuerpo de ambas se tensó al mismo momento y para Rachel fue como si un millón de esas estrellas que vagaban en estos precisos momentos por la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados cayeran inertes sobre su cuerpo. Un millar de estallidos de luz. Un millar de indecisiones pasadas olvidadas, un millar de cosas por resolver pendientes. Pero un millar de sensaciones que su cuerpo no podía reprimir y anulaban cualquier otro intento de ser racional. Un leve segundo de perdida de consciencia literal, todo se puso oscuro y cuando logró respirar de nuevo, Quinn estaba frente a ella con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo aun tenso. Un instinto nuevo y protector le despertó aquel sentido primer orgasmo. La tomó con su brazo libre mientras parecía derretirse y le besó suavemente las mejillas y los labios. Como si fuera una muñeca preciosa y frágil. Con una devoción infinita que ni siquiera sabia que le tenia.

Quinn reposó su frente en el hombro de Rachel y sollozó suavemente mientras su cuerpo temblaba. A Rachel Berry le hervía la sangre y le latía el corazón pensando en que ella provocaba eso en Quinn, ella era la dueña de esas sacudidas. Un pequeño ósculo en su hombro fueron el epilogo del orgasmo de Quinn, un jadeo y un suspiro lo coronaron. Rachel volvió los ojos al cabo de unos segundos y encontró la mirada aturdida de Quinn contra la de ella.

Gesticuló para decirle algo pero las palabras la habían abandonado. Así en esta pose, aun una dentro de la otra luego de haberse regalado tanto placer y revelado tanta verdad discretamente oculta. Se miraron profundamente como nunca antes se habían visto, como desde siempre se habían mirado. Conscientes. Lentamente, la rubia retiró su actitud posesiva saliendo de Rachel, y ésta la imito. Quinn liberada de esa posesión parecía empezar a tomar conciencia de lo que acababa de suceder, su rostro se fue angustiando.

Tragó saliva antes de poder decir algo.

-Lo siento… Rachel, perdóname… yo… me deje llevar… no debí abordarte así… estaba… lo siento – bajo la mirada apenada, preocupada, temerosa quizás de que Rachel quizás la acusara de haberla besado sin su consentimiento. Entre otras cosas.

-Quinn – la morena la llamó suavemente – Quinn… - finalmente la chica levantó sus ojos - ¿me has visto incomoda con esta situación?

-No pero…

-Shhh – Rachel puso sus dedos en los labios de la rubia – no, lo deseaba igual que tú… yo – se sonrojó – yo suelo ser desesperante pero nunca creí que pudiera deparar algo tan… intenso…

Quinn se sonrojó y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Rachel.

-Lo siento…

-No te arrepientas – Rachel la miro con pena – por favor…

-No lo hago – le sostuvo la mirada todo lo que pudo y luego se dejo caer en su asiento con lentitud – hicimos el amor Rach, ¿cómo podría?

Había tanto que hablar detrás de esa frase y tan poco tiempo. A Rachel el reloj le indicaba que los 15 minutos habían acabado hacia 3 y debía volver cuanto antes al trabajo. Pero no quería irse, quería tomarse todos los 15 minutos que no había descansado en los últimos 4 días y quedarse aquí, con Quinn. No quería desprenderse de esa acción impulsiva, quizás por miedo a que terminara tan abruptamente que ella no pudiera conciliar si fue real o solo un sueño. Pasada la primera ola de timidez y vergüenza, Quinn la observaba desde de su asiento sin reparos, como si deseara tragársela con la mirada pero con la ligera distancia propia de la capitana. El cuento estaba terminando. Y ahora Rachel, esa Rachel que había salido desdeñando tener que acercarse a este coche no quería salir de él por no romper el hechizo que las había consumido cuando los besos de Quinn le impidieron seguir hablando.

Quinn debió notar su ligera inquietud porque le pasó un dedo por la mejilla derecha y la acarició luego, lentamente, como amparándola.

-¿A qué hora sales de aquí hoy?

-En una hora – contestó rápidamente la morena.

-Pasaré a recogerte… si te parece bien…

Rachel sonrió.

-Por supuesto… pero… ¿no deberías ir con Santana y Britt? – agregó señalando con la cabeza el pedido que descansaba en el asiento del acompañante.

Quinn suspiró. Se acomodó un poco el cabello con la mano derecha.

-Si… pero volveré a tiempo, estaré aquí… quisiera… llevarte a casa…

-Claro – Rachel sonrió con suavidad y sus manos actuaron en soledad, lejos de sus pensamientos cuando aprovechando los botones aun desabrochados de Quinn delineó la curvatura de ambos pechos. Se sorprendió a si misma con este gesto tan impropio de Rachel Berry. Nunca había sentido tanta necesidad sobre un cuerpo como ahora, y esos dos preciosos pechos estaban tentándola continuamente. Se mordió el labio y cuando Quinn jadeó fue consciente de que sus manos estaban acariciándolos más agresivamente, para disimular abrochó los botones – hem… mejor así – dijo provocando que la rubia riera encantada.

-Vuelve al trabajo y vuelve aquí en una hora – le dijo Quinn dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que Rachel tuvo que resistirse para no profundizar. Se puso su camiseta y tomó el gorrito característico de la empresa antes de salir.

Dejo el coche sin mirar atrás. No puedo ver como una Quinn Fabray olía sus dedos con el pulso acelerado durante unos segundos y la mirada perdida en su interior. Luego salía sonriente rumbo a casa de sus amigas. Rachel caminaba y lanzaba el café ya tibio en una papelera. No miraba atrás para no volver corriendo y montarse en el coche, sobre Quinn Fabray en lo posible. Su primer orgasmo, su primera vez con una chica, su primera vez en un coche en un estacionamiento casi vacío, su primera vez con una chica y no cualquier chica, su primera vez con Quinn. Su primer descanso en una semana. No dudaría en tomar ninguno más en los próximos días. La promesa de caricias pagaba demasiado bien.

La puerta ya estaba cerca cuando la asaltaron los últimos pensamientos antes de la rutina de la última hora, rutina que sabía sería mucho menos fácil ahora con el perfume de Quinn invadiéndole los sentidos. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, entendía por qué el interés de Quinn por ella, porqué su indiferencia anterior, incluso porqué su distancia estos días. Se entendía a ella misma, entendía por qué le costaba tanto estar con Finn, porqué había roto con él con alivio, porqué en todos estos años no paraba de buscar y pensar en Quinn. Su corazón en medio del orgasmo le había expresado que hacia demasiado le pertenecía a la rubia que ahora se apostaba dentro de ella como la vencedora. Su vencedora, su Quinn.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el jefe apareció encantado frente a ella.

-20 minutos Berry… un record personal… así me gusta y parece que lo has disfrutado por tu cara de alegría, anda, higienízate y ponte a trabajar, hoy te iras a la misma hora, no tienes que recuperar nada del tiempo extra – dijo yéndose a cumplir con otras de sus tareas.

Sam se acercó y le preguntó ¿Qué tal? Pero Rachel tenia demasiado entusiasmo para contestar así que lo abrazó riendo y se fue al sector de higiene y directa al trabajo. Sam vio el chupetón en su cuello y no necesitó más respuestas. Recordó como él mismo le había advertido a Quinn que se animará. La había encontrado vigilando a Rachel en muchas ocasiones y aunque la rubia había intentado confundirlo, él la conocía demasiado. Ayer la había visto en un rincón perdido del local con un refresco mirando fijamente el movimiento en la cocina. Con la excusa de otro refresco, se había acercado.

-Deberías dejar de mirar y actuar… si no quieres que un día termine saliendo de la mano con un tío con un gorrito amarillo igual que el mío – le dijo señalando su visera – no querrás eso para Rachel ¿verdad?

Quinn lo miró alejarse y dejo pasar toda una noche para hacerle caso. Hoy la vio también sentada, controlando. El pedido era un farol para acercarse a la morena. "Bien hecho rubia".

-Rachel – se acercó a la chica - ¿necesitas que te lleve hoy?

La morena titubeó pero con la naturalidad propia de una actriz salió del paso rápidamente.

-¿Hoy? No, no, gracias, me buscaran… - se giró y siguió con su tarea de montar hamburguesas.

"Bien hecho". Sacó su móvil y envió un mensaje a su novia. _"Paso por allí luego del trabajo, amor. Te quiero"._ La respuesta le llegó en forma de carita feliz y una frase. "_Yo también te quiero"_. No miro atrás para seguir a Rachel con la mirada cuando salieron por no ponerla incomoda pero había visto el coche de Quinn estacionado en una de las calles laterales.

Rachel encontró en la penumbra el manillar de la puerta pero antes de que pudiera abrirla una mano cálida y suave tomó la suya y abrió la puerta. Lejos de asustarse conocía perfectamente ese toque y le sonrió a una Quinn Fabray que aprovechó la oscuridad para besarla dulcemente antes de dejarla entrar y cerrar la puerta. Encendió el motor y puso rumbo a casa de la morena.

-Hoy mis padres no están, se han ido de viaje unos días – Rachel lo dijo con tanta indiferencia que resulto demasiado fingido.

Quinn pilló la indirecta de inmediato y sonrió con sorna al retrovisor. Afuera el cielo anunciaba el comienzo de una tormenta eléctrica.

-¿No tendrás miedo de los truenos verdad?

Rachel le siguió el juego.

-Quizás…

-En ese caso debería acompañarte, no sería propio de una chica de buena educación dejar sola a una mujer tan preciosa en medio de una tormenta…

La había llamado mujer y preciosa, y se quedaría con ella esa noche. Rachel estaba exultante. Quinn aprovechó el semáforo para llamar a casa y en 4 frases le aviso a su madre que como era viernes dormiría en casa de su amiga Rachel que estaba sola y así podrían ponerse al día. Por supuesto que Judy Fabray no contradijo a su hija porque adoraba a Rachel Berry desde el día que se había quedado con ella en el hospital cuando el accidente de Quinn.

El camino siguió en silencio. Eran otros 15 minutos como los primeros, solo que las caricias y los besos se reproducían mentalmente esperando la llegada a casa. Una cosa era segura para Rachel, si que se pondrían al día. Quinn solamente contaba millas atrás para cerrar la puerta de la casa de Berry y desnudarla. Un silencio cómodo y apenas roto por los sonidos del coche, las respiraciones y la tormenta que se acercaba. Rachel aprovechó el movimiento en la palanca de cambio de Quinn para apoyar su mano sobre la ella. Un semáforo interrumpió la caricia y el silencio se hizo demasiado pesado para Quinn, evidentemente.

-Rach…

-¿Si?

-¿Usas la elíptica también los sábados?

Quinn puso el coche en marcha otra vez. Rachel sonrió picara.

-Tú también me gustas… - contestó.

* * *

y ya esta! que rápido! XD descuarticen lo que quieran! XD


	2. Luego, eso luego

**Bueno! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! que monisim s! tod s! adoré... He aquí la perspectiva de Quinn.**

**Se aceptan Criticas y comentarios! :)**

**Alguien quería ver lo que pasaba luego de la eliptica XD ya me dirán algo. **

**Luego, eso luego.**

Quinn vio a Rachel alejándose de su coche y se sumió presurosamente en el aturdimiento. No estaba delirando ¿verdad? Aquello había sucedido. No era un delirio ni nada parecido. Bueno, quizás el hecho de que ahora que miraba a Rach caminar tenía la impresión que contoneaba las caderas llamándola. Pero no. ¿O sí? Cómo fuera. Había sucedido. Olió el perfume de sus dedos y cerró los ojos concentrándose solo en las emociones que se despertaban dentro de ella. Aroma a mujer, olor a Rachel. Pero no ese perfume que se le pegaba si se sentaba al lado o cerca, o si la tomaba de la mano como a veces fantaseaba. Era un aroma extremadamente más íntimo. "¿Lo hice con ella verdad? No fue un sueño. Estuvimos juntas, nos besamos, nos tocamos, nos… calma…". Respiró profundo para no volver a despistarse en la ruta. Normalmente sería extra cuidadosa después del accidente pero claro, hoy estaba desbocada.

"La hice mía". Tener 17 años y hablar así le parecía imposible. A los 17 años la gente no se aventura con tanta conciencia en el arte de poseer. Las posesiones son mundanas, más aún a los 17. Se puede poseer pero a veces incluso no se sabe lo que es, lo que implica. Pero Quinn Fabray se quería comer la palabra posesión para poseerla un poco más incluso. Para poseer a Rachel un poco más. Tenía ganas de gritar bárbaramente "mía, mía, mía, MIA". Es que Quinn había soñado muchas veces con hacerla suya, suya, suya, pero nunca creyó que pasaría. Y menos así. Y menos con la perspectiva de poder otra vez. Era demasiado para su salud mental, sin embargo quería volverse loca.

_Si se viera la Quinn de hace años. Ufff. La reprimiría, probablemente se auto arrojará un slushie al grito de "despierta, es Berry y tú no eres gay". Si Russel se enterara las cosas que su pequeña Quinnie puede imaginar cuando libera su mente. Ni Russel, ni su madre, ni siquiera la misma Quinn fue capaz de frenarla cuando comenzó la fiebre. Para la vieja Quinn esa "fiebre" fue como la peste bubónica al comienzo. Estaba segura que tanto andar con Britt y Santana habían tenido sus consecuencias porque una vez que vio a Rachel Berry, que la vio de verdad, con los ojos más adultos, no pudo dejar de mirarla. Y le enfermaba mirarla tanto así que la machacaba, a veces solo compitiendo por Finn Hudson. Pero no podía verla feliz, no podía verla. El problema era que quería. _

_Cuando Quinn despertó, supo y entendió que era lo que pasaba, maduró. Y tenía 17 pero maduró igual. No fue la universidad ni siquiera el tener que pensar en su futuro. Fue darse cuenta de quien era y que era lo que quería, y que eso que quería lo querría siempre, aunque fuera una mujer, aunque fuera la mismísima diva del Glee Club. La chica por la que no sentía, según ella, más que hostilidad. Fue y vino. Rachel la siguió por donde iba y consiguió algo que Quinn no había previsto. Pensar en estar cerca sin tener que infringirle algún daño necesariamente. Se hicieron algo así como amigas a pesar de los slushies, de las bofetadas y de todas las porras mentales que le había dado. Rachel tenía la virtud de exasperarla y enamorarla por igual. _

_Y hoy toda su contención se había evaporado y no había podido evitar nada de lo que paso. Sam había tenido parte de la responsabilidad. Hacia unas noches que no podía evitar seguir a Rachel luego del colegio. Quedarse cerca o lejos pero mirarla. Observarla. Llenarse de su distante presencia porque en no se permitía acercarse demasiado. Incluso después de que terminara con Finn, cosa que le alegro profundamente, se obligo a guardar la distancia. Algo que la destrozaba moralmente y que combatía siguiendo a Rachel cuanto podía. La cual ni se enteraba. Así la pilló Sam una noche mientras llevaba a la morena a casa desde el trabajo. Lo vio mirarla con desconcierto desde la puerta de su coche y luego partió sin decir nada. Al día siguiente se había encargado de buscar a Santana y a Britt y de provocar a la latina para hacerle una inocentada a la pobre Berry. Tenía que despistar a Sam que no le quitaba los ojos de encima buscando respuestas para lo que había visto. La latina no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquello. _

"_Quinn, Berry no esta tan mal", dijo restándole la importancia que igual tenía, "no veo porque deberíamos volver a eso". Quinn la había mirado con sorna y con el disimulado conocimiento de saber como provocar a Santana. _

"_Que blanda te has puesto Santana", la latina la miró con disconformidad, "no vamos a darle una ducha de jugo de arándano, solo a ver lo mona que se ha puesto con el amarillo patito"._

"_Es tan inmaduro". Santana tenía razón pero Quinn necesitaba hacer notar que nada era lo que parecía, que fuera lo que fuera que Sam hubiera pensando al verla era mentira y que ella seguía siendo ella, después de todo. Era como un exorcismo de Berry a base de viejas costumbres. _

"_Y tú más que de Lima Heights pareces de los Hamptons…"._

_Eso había bastado. A Santana nadie le tocaba su Lima Heights Adjacent. _

"_Arranca de una vez al maldito Burger, vamos a ver a Rachel…". La dureza provocada era nada más que un suspiro, Quinn no perdería la oportunidad. _

"_¿Iremos a ver a Rachie?", la pobre Britt, tan inocente, preguntó más que feliz aquello. Y las otras dos asintieron. Las consecuencias de su encuentro con Rachel aquel día que pidieron 2 batidos de fresa, uno de chocolate y 3 hamburguesas, y que lo llevara Rachel Berry al estacionamiento, fueron sobre todo inesperadas. Al final del encuentro, Britt se había enfadado con Santana por ser así de malvada con Rachie, Santana se había enojado con Quinn, Sam ni se había enterado de lo que había sucedido porque al día siguiente la siguió "vigilando" de cerca, y Rachel… bueno, Rachel ahora la evadía lo más que podía. Temerosa probablemente de una nueva reprimenda. En fin, un desastre. _

_Aquella noche, después de dar vueltas y vueltas con su coche, luego de "dejar" a Rachel en su casa, terminó timbrando frente a la puerta de Sam. Él abrió por suerte y ella le dijo sin preámbulo._

_-Lo que sea que creas no es así… _

_Se disponía a irse pero el chico la detuvo. _

_-No importa lo que yo crea, lo que importa es que no te creeré una palabra de lo que digas ahora, intentas confundirme… te conozco…_

_-No estaba allí por ella…_

_-¿Ah no?_

_-No, te seguía a ti._

_Sam río fuerte y de buena gana._

_-No seas ridícula Quinn, tu y yo sabemos que tú nunca sentiste nada por mi y también que jamás le harías algo como eso a Mercedes, ni yo – se puso delante de ella para que lo mirara – tú y yo sabemos que estabas allí por ella… ¿la quieres?_

_-No._

_-La quieres…_

_Quinn bufó frustrada. _

_-Si no quieres escuchar la verdad ¿para qué me preguntas?_

_-Si no vas a decir la verdad ¿para qué has venido?_

_Quinn salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. No quería hablar más con Sam. Era la primera vez que su devoción por Rachel quedaba al descubierto y lo que quería era huir lejos. Lejos de Sam, lejos de todos. _

_-No vale la pena – Sam la detuvo – no estas haciendo nada malo, no te tortures, deberías más bien intentarlo…_

_Pero Quinn no quiso escuchar nada más y se subió sin mirar atrás. Sin ver (aunque imagino) a Sam meneando la cabeza con resignación. Condujo horas, perdió la cuenta cuantas, ni siquiera tenia claro por donde había andado. Solamente pensaba en que tenia ganas de tomar a Rachel por el cuello y besarla profundamente. Oía su voz cantándole suavemente. Veía el brillo de su pelo moreno girando en las esquinas. Podía notar las curvas de su cuerpo diluyéndose encendidas en su mente. Su imaginación estaba terriblemente taxativa. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. Rachel cantando, Rachel riendo, Rachel con aquel mono amarillo que quería arrancarle con los dientes, Rachel desnuda entre sus brazos. _

_Se detuvo después de mucho andar frente a su casa para disipar aquellas alucinaciones. Salió al aire de la calle y respiró profundo, conmovida (por así decirlo) por tantas imágenes de Rachel. Subió a su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama. Tenia que hacer algo. Tenía que terminar o empezar pero tenía que hacer algo o terminaría consumida de ganas, de incertidumbre. Cerró los ojos tratando de no recordarla para que su cuerpo no siguiera reaccionando como lo hacia desde hacia un rato. Involuntariamente. Y el cansancio fue su aliado. Se durmió. _

_Al día siguiente se había apostado en la mesa menos visible pero más cercana del Burger para ver a su morena. "Su" morena. Vaya concesiones se hacia Quinn Fabray y sin pedir permiso. Su. No sonaba mal, nada mal. Lastima que no fuera más que un sueño. Un ideal. Sam apareció frente a ella con un refresco que Quinn no había pedido._

_-Toma… deberías hacer algo, deberías intentarlo, no sea que un día de estos quieras que salga de aquí de la mano con un tío con el mismo gorrito que yo… _

_Y se fue. Dejando a Quinn en medio de un diluvio de preguntas y afirmaciones impetuosas. ¿Alguno de aquellos energúmenos que trabajaban con ella la estaría asediando? "¡Lo mato!" Que no se atrevan a tocarla y menos alguien con gorrito de esos y olor a patata frita. ¿Rachel estaría interesada en alguien? ¡No, no, no! No puede ser. "¿Qué hago?" Tenia que hacer algo y pronto pero… ¿qué?_

_Se fue a casa desolada y así permaneció hasta que el reloj le dijo que otra vez Rachel Berry había vuelto a su trabajo y que ella había malgastado el día en maldecir y maldecirse, en enfadarse por ser tan cobarde. Pero ¿cómo decirle a Rachel lo que sentía por ella? Primero, que no significaba que ella se colgaría de su cuello ni mucho menos, más bien la evitaría. No, conociéndola le daría un abrazo y se compadecería, le prometería que lo arreglarían. Una cosa era segura. Quinn necesitaba hacer algo. No podía desterrar el sentimiento pero al menos podría sacarse el peso de amar a escondidas. Ser libre para no tener que volver a fingir inmadurez o seguir a Rachel desde lejos como una acosadora. _

_Todo lo que había ocurrido había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Quinn fue al restaurante luego de hablar con Santana y Brittany, la cual finalmente perdono a Santana por tratar mal a Rachie, quien a su vez a su vez perdono a Quinn. Todo con el compromiso de pedir ambas perdón a Rachel porque "o lo haces o no tendrás nada de lo que extrañas tanto", había dicho Britt apretándose los pechos con las dos manos y mirando a Santana con desconfianza. De más está decir que Santana casi se pone a llorar. Quinn ofreció ir a disculparse con Rachel por las dos y le pidió a Britt que no fuera tan dura con Santana. Resultado: Britt sonrió y Santana la sacó casi a empujones del cuarto de Brittany a la voz de no vuelvas antes de una hora o mejor dos o… pero no puedo decir más porque el brazo de su chica la arrastró hasta dentro. _

_Así fue como terminó en el restaurante y luego de meditarlo pidió y pidió a Rachel Berry._

_Sentada en su choche, nerviosa, ensayaba qué y cómo decirlo. Perdón y me gustas, pero con un poco más de tacto y más vocabulario en lo posible. Podía ser que Rachel no quisiera salir a llevarle el pedido porque ella había pedido a conciencia lo mismo que la ultima vez, para que Rachel supiera de quien venia y no se sorprendiera tanto al verla. Esperaba que no pudiera librarse de salir. Y así fue. Solo que la morena se sorprendió de verla sola igualmente. _

_Para ser una persona que había pasado los últimos 3 meses prácticamente deseando estar a solas con Rachel se había cohibido con facilidad. Claro, una cosa es estar a solas sin presiones, otra es que querer decirle a la chica de tus sueños (a la cual has girado como una ruleta) que te gusta. Presiones era una palabra minúscula para lo que sentía en el momento en que Rachel se sentaba a su lado. Eso y la impresión de sentir su calor invadiendo su espacio. Y su perfume. Joder. ¿Era humanamente posible que Rachel oliera tan bien? Metida 3 horas en un cubículo con fritos e individuos y aun así olía tan bien. Quinn sentía normal que no le saliera nada de lo que tanto había ensayado. El problema principal es que Rachel Berry no suele tener paciencia. Su ansia de quererlo todo ya estaba haciendo a Quinn sentir que se asfixiaba. Tensión. Le pedía paciencia y Rachel no sabia como dársela, o no quería y no podía culparla por eso pero Rachel si que la culpó. Se desahogó con el silencio de Quinn y provocó algo que ni ella había previsto. Enfado, frustración al mismo nivel. Y deseo._

_Estaba meciéndose en medio de un torbellino de emociones que la sacudían, con el deseo de no oírla reclamarle, de no escuchar esa versión casi imposible de Rachel escupiendo verdades, con el deseo de demostrarle que todo aquello que recordaba era una cortina para esconder lo que si quería decirle y como si un terremoto estaba gestándose en su cerebro, anulándole la comprensión y activando impulsos más espontáneos y primitivos. "Cállate". No supo como o porque. Si fue porque Rachel desoía su solicitud o si simplemente el cuerpo no soporto tenerla tan cerca, tan apetecible. Se abalanzó y la beso desenfrenadamente. Al momento de tocar sus labios ya estaba arrepentida pero cómo negarse ese manjar. Quizás seria la única oportunidad de besarla, de poseer esa boca deliciosa. Luego se lo reprocharía durante días pero quién podría negarse a ese placer. El momento en que Rachel respondió el terremoto interior de Quinn llegó a niveles insuperables. Era un terremoto en sus entrañas que se expandió con un tsunami incluido rompiéndole la voluntad en mil pedazos y rearmándola como un rompecabezas en busca de un solo destino. Hacer suya a esa mujer que gemía bajo ella. _

_¿Acaso se había engañado días y días, noches de completa vigilia, imaginándola suya y después torturándose porque aquello parecía un imposible? Cuando Rachel apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella usando sus propias manos todo lo utópico se volvió tangible. Muy corpóreo. Llegaron juntas. En realidad, Rachel llegó y Quinn llegó con ella pero no pudo evitar tener el orgasmo más salvaje que alguna vez hubiera creído. Un espasmo casi histérico al que Rachel acunó con dulzura demostrándole a Quinn que le tenía no solo deseo sino también amor. Amor. "¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto?". No cabía en si misma. _

Timbró en casa de Britt y antes de que Santana y ella se enteraran de que había pasado por ahí ya estaba subiendo de nuevo al coche y saludando al padre de su amiga con la mano mientras este miraba desconcertado el paquete que le había dejado al mandato de "para su hija y la novia, yo tengo que irme". Se apresuraba a volver porque aún le tocaba llevar a Rachel a casa y quizás volver a besarla un poco más. Percibir la mirada sonriente de la morena al saber que volvería a verla la traía de cabeza. Otra vez todo pasaba muy rápido. Antes de que supiera cómo estaban de camino a casa de Rachel y ella estaba segura de que le haría el amor otra vez porque la morena se había arreglado para invitarla a quedarse sutilmente. Y ella no se había negado. Para nada.

La puerta de la casa de los Berry se abrió de par en par y Quinn reprimió el deseo de tirarse encima de Rachel hasta que ésta cerró la puerta. Luego si. La apoyó con una facilidad abrumadora contra la pared y le comenzó a besar el cuello con necesidad. Rachel emitió una larga y profunda espiración, seguida de un gemidito entrecortado.

-Quinn… debería ducharme… estoy sudada…

-Mejor…

Rachel dio un vibrante gemido a la única palabra de Quinn y se dejó llevar donde quisiera la rubia. El gorro amarillo termino en el suelo cercano a la puerta y la camiseta a tono unos centímetros más cerca de la escalera. Pero nunca llegaron arriba. A la rubia el sofá le pareció suficiente. Despojó autoritariamente del sujetador a la morena mientras besaba sus hombros, al mismo tiempo que Rachel luchaba con su camisa. Le falto poco para cargarse los botones. A Quinn le pareció tremendamente excitante.

-No es justo – musitó la diva con un mohín aniñado y Quinn con una risita encantada le ayudo a quitarle su propia camisa.

-¿Así esta mejor? – preguntó al mostrarle su torso casi desnudo a la morena.

Rachel tragó saliva y con un abrazo sutil se deshizo también del sujetador de Quinn. Se paró frente a ella, las dos igual de desnudas. Ambas jadearon. Quinn levantó una mano imposible de refrenar y la llevó hasta uno de los pechos ya erectos de la morena, acariciándolo, frotándolo con la palma de su mano. Rachel dio un respingo que no pudo acabar porque el aire la abandono cuando una ya inconsciente y cegada rubia la empujó al sofá y lamió el mismo pezón que había friccionado antes. Si el cuello sudado de Rachel era la gloria aquello era algo de otro mundo. Pocas veces en su vida Quinn había sentido tanto ímpetu voraz por algo. Deseaba tragarse a Rachel entera empezando por sus pechos. Los lamió y los devoró, uno a uno, juntos, mientras Rachel no paraba de moverse y gemir. Subió y la besó mirándola a los ojos y quitándole las ultimas dos piezas de ropa que le quedaban.

Los ojos de ambas se conectaron antes y después del beso. Rachel acariciaba su cabello con ternura y preguntó suavemente.

-¿Por qué?

No era una pregunta clara para alguien que no estuviera en esa habitación, par alguien que no fuera una de ellas dos. Quinn sonrió.

-Porque te quiero – dijo con la misma suavidad que la morena haciendo que esta sollozará con ese aire emocional que la caracterizaba. Sonrisa completa y enorme hasta que Quinn rozó su sexo con la mano.

-Yo también…

Más que una frase fue un grito placentero. Todo lo que sucedería luego Quinn lo viviría como en una nube. La manera en la que descendió e hizo que Rachel dijera su nombre con los dientes apretados. El sabor de Rachel en su lengua, la humedad colándose en su boca. Sabrosa, tentadora, provocadora. Giró la lengua alrededor del clítoris de la morena tantas veces, tantas veces lo frotó encantada mientras la volvía a tomar que no tardo en sentir el espasmo de la chica contra su paladar. Un espasmo violento y líquido que saboreó con deleite. Un espasmo al que unió su cuerpo después de haberse quitado ella misma la ropa que le quedaba ante la imposibilidad (que observó complacida) de Rachel para moverse. Apretó su propio centro contra el de la morena y ambas gimieron.

Rachel no apartaba su mirada de ella con una expresión de placer y tortura. Tragó saliva descendiendo con los ojos por el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, que no pudo reprimir lo mucho que la afectaba. Su sexo despedía un brillo que la morena percibió de inmediato. Deslizó dos dedos por los pliegues de la otra y luego de acariciarla los sacó embebidos. Quinn se hubiera sonrojado hasta el hartazgo por la señal evidente de su debilidad por la morena, pero estar a un paso del clímax total contra el sexo de Rachel Berry, el cual estaba igual de húmedo, y ver como la morena saboreaba sus dedos con vehemencia la hicieron gritar y ahogarse en un quejido.

-Oh Dios Quinn… tu sabor… oh – Rachel movió sus caderas peligrosamente más deprisa dejando a ambas completamente a punto de correrse – lo necesito – gimió pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentarlo se tensó y grito el nombre de Quinn en un tono muy agudo, mientras se aferraba con las manos a los pechos de la chica. Quinn tardo medio segundo en gritar el nombre de la Rachel y clavarle las uñas en la espalda.

Ambas se quedaron pegadas, el roce rápido se volvió lento inmediatamente llegaron al orgasmo lo que hizo que este se extendiera por varios minutos. Rachel no podía casi moverse ni respirar ni hablar, apenas susurraba un tenue "lo necesito".

Quinn cuya respiración estaba alborotada y sentía el agotamiento en todo el cuerpo balbuceó un "luego" para caer sobre el hombro de la morena mordisqueándolo y chupándolo.

-Pero Quinn…

-Luego amor… luego…

Se giró y la beso, para que sintiera su sabor en sus labios. Lo que no esperaba era que se mezclará con el suyo mismo en la boca de Rachel. Intensos los dos. Se lamieron los labios con una mezcla explosiva de dulzura y lujuria. Ansiedad. Una ansiedad que se apagó solo porque estaban completamente exhaustas. Se abrazaron. La respiración de Rachel no tardó en hacerse profunda y al cabo de unos segundos más Quinn se dejo vencer por su cansancio y descanso abrazada a la morena, no sin antes balbucear un último "luego".

_Luego. Luego habría tiempo para despertar y hablar. Para mirarse a los ojos y sonreírse, luego habría tiempo para que Rachel se quitara cualquiera de sus ganas con Quinn. Luego también tendría que ver a Rachel usar la elíptica completamente desnuda. Luego, eso luego._


	3. Por supuesto que acepto

**Bueno paso lista. Gracias! Por las ideas que me van llegando de ustedes también. Es muy interesante ver como me van ayudando a tener algo más que escribir luego. Alguien quiere una cita con las Brittanas por ejemplo, probablemente alguna querrá ver como empiezan a ser novias, y veremos que más surge...**

**He aqui el momento ELIPTICA... **

**Que One Shot más extraño, ya son 3... si seguimos asi terminaremos todas borrachas de Faberry... XD**

**Para quien quería saber de donde soy y si tengo Twitter, nop, no tengo pero puedo hacerme uno si eso, no sé jajajaja! Estoy en España ahora mismo ;)**

**Pido perdón si surgen errores de coherencia literaria y/o gramaticales u ortográficos!**

**Se aceptan criticas y comentarios, Gracias!**

**Por supuesto que acepto.**

La luz tenue de la mañana temprana se filtraba levemente por las cortinas de satén de los Berry. En el sofá una morena abría con descuido los ojos por primera vez en varias horas. El cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal pero ella era Rachel Berry, y Rachel Berry despierta muy pronto cada día porque su rutina es algo inexcusable. Sin excepciones excepto (valga la redundancia) muy pocas ocasiones. Un dolor de estomago o de cabeza, un virus de invierno, una audición a las 6 de la mañana o esto. Definitivamente esto era algo que Rachel nunca habría condicionado como excusa pero mira. Aquí estaba. Cuando sus ojos se habían logrado abrir del todo y se había girado en la penumbra a mirar a su lado, el rostro de Quinn fue lo que se encontró de frente. Un rostro apaciguado. Diferente, en algún punto desconocido.

Rozó la nariz de Quinn con su dedo índice y la rubia se removió, arrugando el seño y la nariz, la cual frotó contra Rachel para seguir durmiendo tranquilamente. Rachel sonrió levemente. "Es encantadora". La observó con mucha dulzura. ¿Qué pasaría cuando despertara? "¿Se acordara Quinn que me llamó amor antes de dormirse? ¿Lo habrá dicho en serio?". Para Rachel el despertar de Quinn significaba luz, claridad, como el despertar del día. Rodaba los ojos por la piel desnuda de Quinn y sentía ganas de olvidarse de su necesidad de saber, de palabra, pero no debía. Tenían que hablar, entenderse a niveles más profundos que la cama, que lo físico. Aunque para alguien como Rachel aquello tenía intrínsecamente el significado más hondo de todos. Ella no se acostaba con nadie sin sentir algo y con Quinn no solo se había acostado sino que además lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. Ahora mismo lo añoraba.

Sabía que su corazón declamaba el parlamento correcto. Por fin se había aprendido la letra de la escena. De la novela entera. Quinn Fabray. Era la sinopsis, el argumento y el final feliz. Quinn. Como ahora en sus brazos. ¿Sería lo mismo para ella? Debían hablar. Acomodó el cabello de la rubia que le caía en la cara y le acarició suavemente el rostro. "Quinn dijo que le gusto y que me quiere, y me llamó amor… además que me acarició como si se le fuese la vida, y cómo me mira, cómo me desea, cómo…". En medio de su interacción interna con sus emociones no se dio cuenta que empezó a temblar despertando a la rubia en sus brazos.

Quinn dio un movimiento sobresaltado pero como Rachel se quedo quieta recuperó el resto del sentido con calma, bajo la mirada exhaustiva de la morena. Rachel sabía que Quinn remoloneaba una hora más en la cama que ella una mañana cualquiera, la misma porrista se lo había explicado. Pero se iba a dormir más tarde así que no era ni tarde ni temprano, era una hora normal. Primero la chica abrió un ojo, luego el otro, luego parpadeó varias veces seguida acostumbrándose a la tenue luz hasta que fue consciente del cuerpo que la abrazaba y los abrió del todo y repentinamente. Asombrada. Sorprendida. Levantó un dedo y lo pasó por la mejilla de Rachel con incredulidad.

-¿Es un sueño?

-No – dijo Rachel con una sonrisa que contagió la de Quinn.

Como corolario se acercó la besó con absoluta calma. Los labios se encontraron suavemente y Quinn cerró los ojos al separarse y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Soñabas con esto? – quiso saber Rachel.

La rubia se sonrojó.

-Un poco…

Rachel río en voz alta y le dio un pequeñísimo pero sentido beso.

-¿Cómo o… por qué es que Quinn Fabray resulto ser tan dulce…?

Quinn cuadró un hombro demostrando una excesiva timidez que a Rachel la estaban consumiendo por dentro.

-Por ti…

La morena dio un respingo exacerbado y tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos tratando de mirarla pero mirando todo a la vez. Giraba los ojos entre los ojos verdes de Quinn, sus mejillas, sus labios, su rostro en general. Quería decir tanto y no le salía ni una sola palabra pero Quinn parecía percibir algo de aquello porque recorrió la distancia que Rachel no sabía como consumir con su habla y la besó levemente. Se separaron.

-Lo sé – reveló Quinn tratando de complacer a Rachel y de salvarla ese mutismo que la estaba auto exasperando.

-Es que… necesito decirlo… - la mirada de Rachel se angustió – necesitó que lo escuches de mi propia voz… necesitó escucharlo de mi propia voz… y oírte…

-Shh tranquila – Quinn la hamacó en sus brazos, entendía a la morena, a ella aún no le había dado el tiempo de procesar bien lo que pasaba, de encontrar las palabras y se sentía frustrada por no saber por donde empezar – hay tiempo mi amor… empieza por donde quieras y solo saldrá naturalmente… - la propia Quinn se sorprendía de su consejo, se sentía más madura, otra vez.

Rachel la observó descuidadamente topándose con los pechos de Quinn en el recorrido pero reprimió las ganas de dejar que su cuerpo hablará. Por ahora. Quinn merecía un mi amor como le ofrecía a ella con tanto desinterés.

-Es que… yo – dijo apoyando la frente contra la de Quinn – yo siempre te miré, siempre, me gustabas, es decir, no así, o probablemente así pero no lo entendía… no lo supe del todo hasta ahora… aunque hubo un día en que pensé que quizás tenia un enamoramiento platónico por ti…

Quinn abrió los ojos y la interrumpió de inmediato.

-¿En serio? – estiró la "o" sin piedad, impactada.

-Bueno – las mejillas de Rachel se tornaron calientes – si… es decir… me sentía tan atada a ti, a tu parecer, a tu manera de verme, quería solo complacerte… no sé… Quinn – la miró profundamente – sé que quizás no te guste hablar del día del accidente…

-Solo porque estuve a punto de perderte a manos de Finnepto – ambas rieron.

-Bueno… por lo que sea… pero ese día fue el primero en que me día cuenta que no deseaba estar con Finn…

-Pero porque no lo quieres…

-Si, pero porque te quiero a ti…

Quinn la miró con duda.

-¿Lo supiste ese día? ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

-Porque nos distanciamos tanto y yo… no sé… yo pensé que me había equivocado porque luego no te sentía de la misma manera pero era solo porque no estabas así para mí…

Quinn se apenó y la abrazó.

-Lo siento, no podía estar cerca, te quería demasiado y prefería verte de lejos, no ilusionarme con ninguno de tus gestos cariñosos, o confundirme si me mirabas más a mi que a Finn porque con él te casarías no con… migo…

La rubia no fue consciente de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que las palabras fluyeron. Rachel se dio cuenta que Quinn no bromeaba, que Quinn hablaba de amor y de futuro. Y sin ningún miedo. De repente, todas sus dudas se esfumaron. No es que fueran a casarse mañana pero Quinn seria capaz de casarse con ella, eso estaba claro. Suficiente. Sonrió.

-Quinn… te quiero… me gustas… creí que aquel enamoramiento platónico había sido un mal juego de mi inconsciente pero anoche, cuando me besaste, cuando me tomaste en el estacionamiento, cuando fui tuya, me di cuenta que mi corazón te pertenece… estoy… yo… te quiero…

No quería precipitarse a decirlo todo de golpe porque temía que Quinn se asustará con lo profundo de lo que sentía. Pero Quinn, que por su mirada al oír el "estoy" había sonreído deduciendo las palabras implicas de la morena, la besó con ternura.

-Eres increíble Rachel Berry – dijo al separarse – yo también te quiero…

Se quedaron mirando por 5 segundos y Rachel rompió el cómodo silencio con una de sus preguntas ansiosas.

-Entonces ¿qué somos?

-¿Qué quieres ser? – Quinn le devolvió la respuesta y Rachel cuadró los hombros sin saber que decirle exactamente, sabiendo lo que deseaba pero no si estaban ya en ese plano - ¿necesitas ser algo?

-No… no sé… también podemos solo seguir así, conociéndonos – descendió su mano por el torso de Quinn mientras la piel de esta se erizaba – podemos seguir así hasta que encontremos lo que queramos ser… hasta que estemos seguras de decirlo… de sentirlo…

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Quinn, se moría por pedirle a Rachel que fuera su novia pero quería la naturalidad del momento, recorrió el brazo de la morena con dos de sus dedos – te quiero…

Rachel sonrió y respondió con un ahogado "y yo" contra la boca de Quinn. Se besaron despreocupadamente por otro pequeño lapso de tiempo hasta que la rubia se separó y con una mirada picara le soltó a Rachel.

-Es de mañana Rachel… ¿no deberías hacer tu rutina?

Rachel sonrió y meneó la cabeza pero antes de que Quinn la besara se levantó del sofá y recuperando sus aires de diva contestó.

-Cierto… mi rutina es algo sagrado – y comenzó a caminar hacia el piso de arriba, se giró a mitad de escalera y dirigió una mirada interrogante a Quinn que no podía despegar sus ojos de la espalda desnuda de la morena, y de sus piernas - ¿no vienes?

De un salto Quinn llegó a la altura de la diva y la siguió consciente de donde irían. No era la primera vez que había estado en la habitación de la morena y pretendía sentarse en la cama a observar/admirar la rutina de la morena hasta que sus fuerzas cedieran y no pudiera hacer más que atacarla y comérsela, literalmente. "Quinn, estás que te sales". Ninguna de las dos chicas había sido tan consciente de sus hormonas hasta ahora.

Lo que Quinn no previó era que ni bien llegar a la habitación Rachel se había montado en la elíptica desnuda.

-¿No… no… - Quinn carraspeó – no te vistes?

-No – contestó Rachel.

-Pero…

-No.

Quinn respiró profundo ante la visión de Rachel haciendo ejercicio y sus pechos sacudiéndose arriba y abajo producto del movimiento. "Dame fuerzas", rogó internamente. Fuerzas para no saltarle encima y devorarla, devorarle esos pechos preciosos a los que se había vuelto adicta definitivamente. "Preciosos, preciosa". Rachel sobre la elíptica veía a Quinn apretar los dientes y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más haría ejercicio antes de que la rubia viniera a por ella. Se tiró el cabello hacia atrás y expuso el movimiento de sus pechos hacia adelante mientras se lamía los labios. La rubia gruñó. "¿Cómo me haces esto Rach…?". Rachel sonrió y aceleró el paso pasando su mano derecha por su torso un segundo. Quinn abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

-¿Qué miras tanto Quinn?

-Tus pechos.

La sinceridad Fabray estaba a la orden del día evidentemente. Eso o que Quinn no podía controlar nada en su mente como no podía controlar a su mirada tampoco, ni a sus labios los cuales mordía.

-¿Hay algo interesante en ellos? – Rachel se movió más lento para que Quinn pudiera mirarla mejor.

-Si… son hermosos, me fascinan… tan perfectos…

La rubia apretaba las manos al edredón de la cama de Rachel para no levantarse. Y Rachel Berry se sintió deseosa de provocarla más.

-¿Ah si? – bajo su mirada y tomó sus propios pechos con las manos explorándolos.

Quinn gimió. "Maldita Berry que no ayudas", pensó, "Maldita Sexy".

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó, consciente pero incrédula aun viéndolo. Buscando algo de inocencia en el gesto.

-Mirarlos y acariciarlos… a ver si se sienten tan bien…

Aquello era demasiado. Quinn se puso de pie con los ojos clavados en los pechos de la morena y Rachel dejo de moverse dándole el espacio suficiente para subirse a la elíptica. Quinn se posicionó delante y entrelazo sus dedos a los de morena provocando que la caricia se hiciera mucho más intensa y haciendo que Rachel perdiera el control y se sacudiera entera.

-¿Qué piensas ahora? – preguntó Quinn y Rachel solo gimió.

Rachel tragó saliva y jadeó antes de poder decir algo más.

-Que tus manos me vuelven loca…

-Mejor… quiero comprobar que pasa si hago esto…

Quinn se inclinó y lamió uno de los pezones de Rachel. La chica dio un salto y gimió. Repitió de nuevo y le pareció que los gemiditos que Rachel podía dar con cada lametazo eran la mejor versión de su voz que alguna vez se pudiera oír. Y que la quería en exclusiva. Con su boca anclada aun contra la piel se ayudaron mutuamente a bajar de la elíptica y la llevó lentamente hasta el borde de la cama haciendo que cayera de espaldas encima.

-Me encanta tu cama – le murmuró contra su otro pecho – huele a ti…

Rachel gimió ante el ímpetu voraz con el que Quinn cerró la frase. No con un punto sino en un punto especifico de su cuerpo. Un punto erguido y vibrante sobre su respiración.

-Oh…

Quinn hacia caricias distraídas con sus dedos en su estomago mientras no dejaba de chupar su pezón y luego se volvía al otro repitiendo la acción. Las caderas de Rachel se elevaron lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó la rubia con superioridad, sabiéndolo pero deseando oírlo y recrearse.

-Hazme tuya Quinn…

Quinn resopló.

-Y me lo dices así…

No dudo un segundo en descender con su mano hasta la intimidad de Rachel Berry y acariciarla por sobre su humedad deteniéndose sobre su clítoris y acariciándolo. Cerró los ojos y bufó al sentir esa calidez mojada que se incrementaba más todavía mientras Rachel gemía desesperada.

-Oh Quinn… por favor – rogó.

La rubia le introdujo dos dedos y comenzó a entrar y salir con suavidad, despacio pero profundamente. La embestía bien hondo deseando quedársela en alguno de esos empujones para siempre.

-Quinn… Quinn… ¿qué me haces?

Rachel se estremecía bajo las caricias de Quinn. Sentía que su cuerpo explotaba en pedazos y se recomponía entre caricia, embestida y beso. No podía pensar, no podía entenderlo. No podía más que gritar con la fuerza que el placer le dolía en extremo. Le dolía por dentro como si la estuvieran volviendo a crear. Un placer dulce, salvaje, nuevo. Una mujer nueva. Era mujer por fin.

-Hacerte el amor – contestó Quinn – mostrarte con mi cuerpo lo que te siento por dentro, lo que lo invades todo, cuanto te pertenezco… cómo tu a mi ahora – dijo dándole una embestida tan profunda que Rachel llegó, se corrió en sus dedos haciendo que Quinn gimiera mientras.

Rachel mantuvo su cuerpo en un espasmo continuo y fuerte, un espasmo que le daba ganas de llorar de felicidad. Mientras tanto la dulce mujer que ahora era su dueña la mecía susurrándole que la quería con esa voz preciosa que tenia. Ambas reposaron por unos minutos sin perder el contacto hasta que Rachel recuperó su respiración.

-Te quiero Quinn…

-Y yo amor… muchísimo…

-Es increíble…

-¿Qué…?

-Que me quieras claro…

-Lo increíble es que tú me quieras…

Estas conversaciones que habrían catalogado sin sentido si las oyeran desde otra posición ahora les parecían lo más sincero y reparador que podían vivir en sus segundos de vida. Rachel se giró poniéndose sobre Quinn.

-Creo que no he estado en esta posición todavía – dijo.

Se inclinó y comenzó a besarle el cuello a la rubia dando lametazos alterados cada vez que respiraba y el perfume de Quinn se quedaba preso en su sistema.

-Me gusta el control – dijo la rubia entrecortadamente – ya sabes como soy…

-No creo que vayas a quejarte…

Y cómo seria eso posible si Rachel Berry se sube encima de ti y lame tu cuello con devoción. Y no se detiene. Se entretiene lo suficiente en el lóbulo de tu oreja como para arrancarte varios jadeos y gruñidos, y comienza a descender. Lo ves venir. La anticipación te carcome. Rachel Berry te mira con la boca besando justo entre tus pechos. Y te mira con esos ojos oscuros que te parecen más oscurecidos por algo que probablemente sea deseo. Entonces Rachel respira sobre uno de tus pezones y tu sexo palpita humedecido. Ves su lengua conectar con tu pezón y girar alrededor con mucha suavidad. Luego lo frota repetidas veces. Solo se detiene para lamerse los labios sin dejar de verlo y morderse el inferior con evidente necesidad. Lo siguiente es difícil de explicar. Todo tu cuerpo se arquea mientras una completamente concentrada (o absorbida más bien) Rachel Berry succiona con fuerza tu pezón.

Tu sexo se moja. Tú te mojas. Toda entera no hay vida en esta tierra, estás sola en esa cama con Rachel lamiendo desesperadamente tus pezones y chupándolos como si fueran lo mejor que alguna vez esa boca preciosa que has mirado y deseado mil veces hubiera probado nunca. Porque es esa boca, la boca de la preciosa Rachel, la mujer con la que soñaste mil veces la que esta complaciéndote. Son sus manos, esas con las que fantaseaste hasta el punto de tener una necesidad física profunda (y un deseo interno inmenso), las que están pellizcando el pezón que no esta lamiendo. Y es esa misma morena, ese mismo cabello oscuro y radiante que has admirado tantas veces, el que ahora te acaricia la piel mientras ella baja y sabes que esta a punto de entrar en contacto con el rincón de tu cuerpo que la pide a gritos. A gritos húmedos y calientes. Y su respiración te da la bienvenida a una sensación imposible de anticipar. Abres los ojos de par en par cuando con la frase "por fin tu sabor", Rachel Berry lame tu clítoris por primera vez.

Gritas, atrapas las sabanas con los dedos y te mueves como enloquecida. Pero Rachel lejos de frenarse por sus bruscas reacciones se motiva y te lame otra vez, y otra y otra. Y tu cuerpo convulsiona sin control. Y te sientes a punto pero no quieres. Quieres que el placer siga, siga mucho más aunque tu clítoris palpita fuertemente y Rachel ante la evidencia del orgasmo creciente toma ese punto palpitante y mientras te mira lo succiona y lo suelta con un ruido que te deja casi sin sentido. Y sigue. No se detiene, no para. Lame, succiona, te da besos dulces y cariñosos cuando ve palpitar tu clítoris y finalmente no puedes más y atrapas su cabeza reteniéndola con fuerza. Gritas. Y si eres Quinn Fabray te corres abundantemente, completamente enamorada. Porque tu corazón es el que siente todas las caricias, no solo tu cuerpo. Es tu corazón el que acaba de mecerse en un orgasmo vehemente. Porque así es el amor. Y tú amas a Rachel.

Quinn cayó inerte luego de que Rachel gimiera mil veces contra su sexo mientras lamía incansable. Atrajo a la morena contra si y la abrazó. Casi no podía moverse pero quería sentirla cerca.

-Te adoró – susurró temblando, las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Rachel levantó la vista y se asusto al verla llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Quinn? ¿Te he hecho daño…?

-No… no… solo soy feliz…

Rachel sonrió.

-Entonces supongo que puedes llorar – agregó recostándose sobre Quinn.

Reposó su rostro contra el hombro de Quinn y sintió que allí era donde quería vivir toda su vida. Lo deseó profundamente. Amaba a Quinn con todo su corazón y creía que si era totalmente correspondida. De hecho un día Quinn se lo diría. Le diría Te amo y Rachel tocaría el cielo. Sonrió anticipándose.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Quinn al notar la sonrisa.

-Nada… que soy feliz…

Quinn sonrió también. Eran felices. No había nada más.

-Quinn…

-Hm…

-¿Te quedaras conmigo hasta mañana? Mis padres no vuelven hasta la noche…

-Claro…

-Que fácil eres eh…

-Ey…

-Es broma… me encanta… quiero que te quedes… si me decías que no habría insistido muchísimo…

-Lo sé…

-Me conoces – dijo Rachel.

-Mucho Rach… - Quinn se removió y dejo escapar una sonrisa – Rach… sé que ya he roto todos los protocolos pero… quisiera invitarte a cenar…

Rachel se levantó y la besó con calma. Sin dejar de sonreír en el beso.

-Eres encantadora Quinn – dijo.

Se recostó nuevamente mientras daba besos suaves a la piel de Quinn. Ésta estaba más que a gusto.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó de repente.

Rachel detuvo sus besos y prestó atención un segundo.

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Entonces aceptas cenar conmigo o no?

Rachel volvió besar la piel de Quinn antes de reír audiblemente.

-Por supuesto que acepto.


	4. ¿Quieres?

**Glee no es mío. Me lo quedo un rato en préstamo. **

**Gracias por las review! :D Se aceptan críticas! Momento cena!**

**Hay algunos cambios de perspectiva…**

**¿Quieres…?**

Cómo retozaron todo el día era parte del sistema que habían ordenado espontáneamente para dar a conocer a través de gestos, señales, mimos y roces todo lo que necesitaban recuperar del tiempo perdido. Cómo Quinn no la había dejado moverse de la cama cada vez que intento ser buena anfitriona y prepararle algo de comer con el pretexto de que "si quiero comer algo mejor te quedas cerca" mientras le rozaba los pechos sin pudor con ambas manos había sido más que suficiente para convencerla. Cómo se habían tocado tantas veces y de tantas maneras era simplemente un reflejo de una avidez por recorrerse, por conocerse, por descubrir que es lo que hacia que la otra quisiera incluso llorar de placer. Cómo cuando no quedaba más opción se habían metido juntas a la ducha y habían dejado que el agua guiara sus manos por la piel de la otra como si nunca se habrían tocado antes. Cómo ahora Rachel anhelaba la compañía de Quinn después de que la rubia se fuera a casa a prepararse para la cena a la que ambas asistirían como si no se hubiesen visto en todo el día. Tanto por cierto nivel de galantería que Quinn Fabray explotaba sin piedad y sin recelo, cosa que a ella le hacia mucha gracia, cómo por su propio deseo de jugar a ser la halagada. Eso y que, aunque Rachel tenia mucho que hacer con su cabello además de encontrar un vestido apropiado para la cena (dígase uno que deje sin aliento a la rubia), no dejaba de extrañarla como si hicieran 40 horas de su partida y solo eran 40 minutos. "¿40 horas…? Podría morir…". No se cuestionó si dramatizaba porque aquello era natural de ella pero si que se moriría metafóricamente sin poder ver a Quinn.

-¿Qué me has hecho Quinn Fabray? Siento que estoy más despierta que nunca…

Se imaginó la respuesta de su rubia y suspiró encantada. Sería algo que rodeara sutilmente la frase "quererte preciosa". Pero con mucho más encanto. Se tiró el cabello hacia adelante tratando de que cayera ligeramente sobre sus hombros y resaltara la desnudez de su parte de arriba. "¿Me estaré pasando con este vestido?". Se sonrojó y luego sacudió la cabeza con escepticismo hacia si misma. "No me lo creo Rachel, acaba de verte desnuda completamente y te preocupa lo que piense de verte el escote". Increíble. El vestido era un strapless negro con espalda semi descubierta. Las piernas estaban casi completamente expuestas excepto de mitad de muslo para arriba. La pieza de ropa le quedaba pintada al cuerpo de una manera increíble. Hasta ella se gustaba. Bueno, ella siempre, pero hoy exageradamente más. "¿Le gustará a Quinn?". Pensó que Kurt y Mercedes habían hecho bien en regalarle aquel vestido tan osado que juro que no se pondría nunca y que fue en lo primero que pensó al irse Quinn. "Has cambiado Berry".

Miro el reloj por vigésimo segunda vez en 43 minutos. Un record como pocos. "Necesito que esta cena empiece ya…". ¿Y que haría cuando Quinn se fuera mañana? Llorar mares y comer bombones. Quizás tarta de queso y helado como las señoras de antes. Podría invitar a sus padres que eran del estilo, o a Kurt. Suspiró con emoción. ¿Cuántas iban después de este suspiro? 16 en 40 minutos, otro record. Se miro al espejo y se gusto otra vez. No puedo evitar notar con cierto orgullo el moratón que surcaba su hombro. Un mordisco bien dado por la rubia en un arranque de frenesí. Una marca bien dada, bien hecha, casi un grabado que lamentablemente no era permanente. Como las marcas que había dejado Quinn en su interior. ¿Cuánto llevaba Rachel enamorada de su némesis? Era algo que no sabría estimar precisamente. Mucho era un buen ejemplo de un adverbio apropiado para responder esta pregunta. O un adjetivo. Era igual. Era demasiado. ¿Cuánta inconsciencia podía albergar el alma de una actriz? Hizo un gesto teatral ante su cuestionamiento. Años de silencio. Años de admiración ostentosa. Pintó sus labios en un tono rojizo y se sintió preparada. Quinn no podría resistirse a una mujer como la que la miraba por el espejo. ¿Cómo era que pasaba de una cosa tan profunda a una que parecía tan mundana? No lo era. No había nada de mundano ni chabacano en ser irresistible para Quinn. No se sentía superficial ni nada por el estilo.

Hacia años que amaba a la rubia que ahora le pertenecía de maneras inimaginables. Y ella a la otra. Era un mutuo beneficiarse. No había dominación sino placer. Se pertenecían mutuamente. Con una pequeña sonrisita recordó como Quinn la esperaba en el estacionamiento hacia unas horas atrás, con aire perturbado. Aterrada de decir lo que quería decir. Inconsciente de lo que iba a hacerle al cabo de 2 minutos. ¿Qué habría dicho esa Quinn Fabray si hace un tiempo atrás ella le decía que acabaría tomándola en medio de un arrebato de impaciencia, de frustración? Probablemente se habría reído sarcásticamente y se habría ido a poner Rachel Berry lesbiana en alguna de las paredes del baño, eso sin dejar de hacer el rumor de que RuPaul quería hacerlo con ella. La misma Rachel Berry habría dicho que eso era poco probable y se habría retirado a respirar furiosamente en un rincón ante la idea. Claro, achacándolo esa reacción a algún efecto externo, como el cambio climático. Nunca diría que le afectaba pensar así en Quinn, y se alguien se lo dijera se reiría teatralmente y lo trataría de tener demasiada imaginación o poco criterio.

Pero las acciones nos definen más allá de cualquier discurso acertado o no. Las acciones no nos dejan mentir, menos si son el producto de un momento de impetuosidad, de autenticidad. Como ella y Quinn en ese coche. Dejaron de fingir para ser autenticas. Y no solo eso, cuando volvieron al plano de las palabras, las únicas que fueron capaz de decir eran ciertamente las que reflejaban cada uno de los actos. El guion se aclaraba a cada segundo. Rachel Berry empezaba a reconocer las siguientes líneas y lo que esas líneas le decían era que ella tenía que estar con la rubia. Para siempre. "¿Sonara muy exigente para siempre…?". No. Si había sido capaz de pensar en un toda la vida con Finn Hudson podía extremadamente pensar en un para siempre con Quinn. Se lo dijo su cuerpo y también su corazón. Era de Quinn. Le pertenecía, como cada centímetro tangible o no de lo que era Rachel Berry y su estrella.

**Quinn llevaba ya un rato delante de la casa de Rachel**. No se creía lo rápido que había terminado ya allí. Fue un exhalar aire y llegar a casa, ducharse, buscar ropa, hablar con su madre y volver a salir. Judy se mostró algo asombrada por la preocupación de su hija hacia la chica Berry pero no por eso menos agradada. No hizo demasiadas preguntas y Quinn lo agradeció. Aunque mentalmente se exhortó a hablar con su madre pronto. No creía que a estas alturas, después del divorcio y del accidente, su madre pusiera mayores objeciones a nada. Incluso a tener una nuera en lugar de un yerno. Últimamente solo se desvivía por ver a Quinn bien. Y en cuanto a Russel, daba igual su parecer. Pero antes de hablar con si madre tenia que tener una nuera que presentarle y eso era algo que aún no tenía. Aun. Esperaba no tardarse demasiado. "Joder", ese pensamiento hizo que Quinn abriera los ojos desorbitadamente. ¿Desde cuando tenia tantas ganas de sentar cabeza? Desde que Rachel Berry había cabalgado desnuda sobre su vientre gritando su nombre y gimiendo. Desde que la había mirado con todo ese amor desbordándole el cuerpo, pero también la mirada. Desde que había caído inerte sobre su pecho susurrándole un delicado te quiero. Desde que se había sentido morir al oír el latido del corazón de la morena recorrer un ritmo de cáustico a pacifico como si la piel de Quinn fueran todo el bálsamo que ese musculo desbocado necesitara para serenarse. Desde ese momento es que quería hacerla suya para siempre. Diablos, se casaría con ella si era lo necesario. El requisito. El instante le dio la nota exacta. Estaba completamente perdida. Acto seguido sonrió conscientemente. Le encantaba estarlo.

Salió del coche con 5 minutos de sobra pero el golpe de la puerta debió alertar a toda la casa Berry que en ese mismo instante se oscureció por dentro y se iluminó por fuera. La puerta se abrió y a medida que lo hacia a Quinn se le doblaron las rodillas. Gimió apenas audible. La impresionante Rachel Berry hizo su entrada de rigor con la habilidad de una estrella. La fiesta estallo en aplausos y vítores dentro de Quinn, quien sintió que se estaba multiplicando solo para silbar burdamente y para aplaudir como si se tratara de un estadio. Una Quinn tras otra quedaba más y más abrumada y le provocaron todas juntas escozores en zonas insanas. La más insana radicaba en el pecho que parecía a punto de estallarle. "Dios, estoy enamorada de esta mujer", se dijo mientras el corazón le palpitaba enloquecido.

Su práctica elección de falda y camisa blanca le pareció demasiado inapropiado. Habría dado lo que fuera por un traje como el que llevaban los chicos y chicas cuando cantaron "Staying Alive". Habría dado lo que fuera por un carruaje o simplemente un veloz corcel. Con robarse para siempre a la mujer que a medida que avanzaba hacia ella sonreía más ampliamente. La imagen se acercaba y los escozores de Quinn se multiplicaban y empezaban a centrarse en un punto más primitivo (pero no por eso con un sentimiento menos poético). Sacudió la cabeza involuntariamente para evitar que su cuerpo tuviera un segundo arrebato y terminara haciéndole el amor a Rachel en el jardín de su casa. "Eso quizás algún otro día…". Rachel parecía estar encantada con el mutismo y la bruma que cernía a la rubia desde que había aparecido en su vista. Y ella no acertaba a decir nada que la sacara de una situación tan insoluble. Finalmente Rachel hablo por ella.

-Quinn – dijo dirigiendo una sincera mirada arriba y abajo – estas… ufff… preciosa… tan preciosa…

Había en el tono de voz de Rachel algo que insistía en que preciosa era una versión sutil de lo que Rachel en realidad estaba pensando. "Anda que tú…". Quinn controló sus pensamientos buscando palabras.

-Tú… - su voz salió sonoramente grave y se obligo a tomar aire y carraspear – tú estas… increíble… Rach, eres tan… bella…

Rachel se sonrojó provocando que Quinn riera levemente. "Bella".

-… Rach… yo… no sé ni que decir – dijo sin creerse lo sincera que podía llegar a ser cuando quería – me siento poco apropiada para una mujer como tú con estas fachas…

Rachel Berry estuvo de un salto frente a frente. Movimientos casi gatunos.

-¿Qué dices? – dijo tirando del primer botón abrochado de la camisa de Quinn y haciendo que esta soltará todo el aire de sus pulmones - ¿Qué dices Quinn? – agregó mirando los rastros de la piel pálida de la rubia de un lado a otro y tirando más del botón – yo es que… - se mordió el labio – no podría estar mejor…

Quinn sonrió cohibida.

-¿De verdad?

-Quinn – insistió Rachel en un tono agudo y tirando un poco más del botón.

La rubia consiguió notar el esfuerzo que la morena hacia para retenerse de arrancárselo. Deseosa. Así que decidió que si quería hablar con Rachel tenían que salir pronto de allí. Ya se habían conocido mucho (aunque fuera solo un día) y tenía ganas de decirle solo verdades a Rachel, y una era que quería ser su novia.

-Vamos – dijo tomándole la mano – te llevaré a cenar preciosa…

Rachel la retuvo.

-¿Podrías darme un beso? – su aire juguetón casi infantil hizo a Quinn enternecerse y ceder. Se detuvo y se giró con agrado.

El beso fue medido como aquellos que se dieron mientras descansaban después de hacer el amor. Los labios se encontraron con cuidado, recorrieron las curvas con precisión, con agudeza. La humedad de la saliva se colaba en la superficie lentamente mientras se besaban con parsimonia. Casi como una ensoñación. Quinn se separó levemente de Rachel y susurró un te quiero que fue correspondido por uno igual mientras rozaba su nariz con la de la morena. El resto fue llegar al coche, abrir, dejar subir a su "futura" novia, cerrar, subir ella y arrancar rumbo a Breadstix. No era nada original pero era lo que se llevaba y además no estaba mal como sitio para Lima, Ohio. Tenia ganas de ver a Rachel bajo la luz de las velas nocturnas del sitio. Verla de verdad. Con calma.

El camino fue ameno. Ambas cantaron canciones sueltas de la radio y Quinn eligió silenciarse varias veces por oír a la morena cantando solo para ella. "Sublime". Estacionó frente al sitio que se veía concurrido como cualquier sábado. Quinn no tenia reserva pero esperaba que no fuera un inconveniente. Era Lima y Lima no era un hervidero cosmopolita como New York. Seguro algún rincón quedaba y ella tendría su preciosa cena con su preciosa "futura" novia. Caminaban hacia la puerta pero chocó con Rachel al querer entrar, la cual se hallaba como paralizada.

-Rach… ¿qué…?

La morena solo miraba un punto de la sala. Ella siguió su mirada y se encontró con un rostro familiar. "Oh, mierda". Rachel la miró con ligero desencanto y a Quinn la noche le pareció estrellarse.

-Tal vez deberíamos optar por otro sitio Quinn… - dijo con calma.

Quinn sonrió y pensó que la morena era más comprensiva y cuidadosa cuando algo la concernía a ella de lo que la vio ser nunca. Más allá de su desencanto le regalaba una sonrisa sincera. Miro al frente y sonrió al ver la sonrisa encantadora de una Brittany "de civil" (sin su habitual traje de porrista) sentada frente una morena que no podía ser mas que la dura Santana López que llevaba a cenar a su novia. "Vaya duras".

-Rach – susurró atrayendo la atención de la morena que la miró expectante - ¿me quieres…?

Rachel Berry se puso seria y la miro desconcertada antes de agregar con suma sinceridad y seguridad.

-Por supuesto Quinn… más que a nada…

Quinn se habría reído de esa actitud tan formal pero es que Rachel le parecía siempre encantadora y no dejaba de decirle que la quería. Sonrió y con mucha formalidad abrió al puerta de Breadstix, cual caballero y anunció.

-Entonces…adelante mi lady…

Rachel abrió los ojos impresionada y luego suspiró con un alivio y placer. Por supuesto no sabía que era lo que harían, que pretendía Quinn pero entró sin poner trabas. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellas y ambas quedaron por un segundo en la mira de la atención de los más cercanos a la puerta. Nadie hizo ningún gesto de extrañeza, todo el mundo en otro segundo volvió a su conversación anterior.

-¿Vamos…? – Quinn apoyó su mano en el hombro de Rachel y la guio hacia donde estaban Brittany y Santana. Rachel parecía incrédula, casi estática. Todo el cuerpo de la morena le preguntaba a Quinn si de verdad estaba pensando en no esconderse. Al menos no esconder el hecho de haber ida juntas a cenar. Pero antes de que tuvieran tiempo de preguntarse, tácitamente o no, alguna cosa una rubia con un adorable aire inocente se percató de la presencia de ambas.

-Quinnie… Rachie…

Quinn pudo imaginar los ojos de Santana girando fastidiados al oír su nombre pero nunca podría haberse imaginado ni por un segundo como una persona podía girar su cuello con esa ferocidad sin desnucarse, excepto que estuviera endemoniada como la niña del exorcista. Tuvo suerte de no hacerse daño. Todos los sensores López dijeron activado al mismo tiempo. Quinn se sentía completamente escudriñada y pasó su mano por la espalda de Rachel con delicadeza y sin que se notara. Su idea era darle algo de tranquilidad. Santana miro a una y la otra con incredulidad. Pero luego detuvo su mirada en la morena y todo su sistema pareció entrar en corto.

-Ostia Berry… si no vinieras con Quinn diría que estas aquí para ligar…

La manera en la que miraba a Rachel incomodaba a Quinn pero no solo a ella. En tres segundos, Brittany había tomado a Santana de los hombros y la había obligado a sentarse en su asiento con ella. No sin antes darle un pellizco para despertarla del deleite visual en el que estaba sumida.

-Chicas… siéntense con nosotros – "adiós charla", pensó Quinn mientras Britt hablaba - ¿han venido a cenar para reconciliarse por lo del otro día?

Rachel parpadeó y Quinn aceleró su voz.

-Si algo así…

-¿Te habrá pedido disculpas verdad? – prosiguió la rubia porrista mirando a Quinn – mira que sino Santana se quedará sin su postre preferido…

Esto hizo revivir prácticamente a Santana que permanecía con la mirada perdida en Rachel.

-… aunque si sigue mirándote así la pondré a dieta – agregó Britt con mucha calma y cierto aire a conocimiento que se vio amparado por la reacción de la latina.

-No… no… ¡NO! Britt… - rezongó sin quitarle los ojos a los pechos de su novia – no puedes hacerme esto… no puedo vivir sin las "nenas…".

-Pues llevas casi 2 minutos mirando otras nenas… no se tú… pero puede que ellas se ofendan…

Santana solo porque estaban en un restaurant no se puso a darles besos de compensación. Prefirió el recato de dárselos a su novia, la cual los recibió con agrado al igual que las promesas basadas en la idea de que para Santana no existen más nenas que las "nenas". En fin.

-Dominada – dijo Quinn haciendo que Rachel riera.

-Tú calla Fabray y dime que haces aquí con Berry rompiéndose a pedazos al andar… - se giró hacia Britt – tú eres la mejor cariño pero no negaras que si yo no existiera le darías a Rachel su merecido – Britt asintió agregando un "estas muy sexy Rachie" – por eso, se encontraron entrando o es que intentan ligar las dos juntas estas noches… cosa que no sería rara porque Quinn esta buenísima… pero no tanto como tú – agregó besando a Britt con suavidad.

-Dominadaaaaa – tararearon las otras dos.

-Cállense…

La velada resulto sumamente amena y las 4 chicas estaban encantadas de pasarla juntas. Incluso Santana aunque intentara simular que estaba fastidiada una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron al escote de Rachel y dejo de babear primero y luego compensar a Britt. Todas estaban divertidas y Quinn se sentía tan a gusto que no le importaba mostrarse cariñosa con la morena. Tanto que en algún punto de la cena acarició el muslo desnudo de Rachel con las uñas haciendo que esta diera un pequeño saltito que ninguna de las otras noto. Nadie las veía hacerlo así que para Quinn era tremendamente excitante y ni hablar para Rachel. Quinn de a ratos subía la mano y la deslizaba levemente, no mucho para no alertar a Santana pero lo suficiente como para que Rachel se humedeciera y la rubia lograra sentir en su piel la calidez creciendo. Cuando Rachel dio un respingo que hizo a Santana desviarse de Britt, Quinn desertó. Al menos por ahora. Rachel la observó con una necesidad palpable y Quinn agradeció que faltara poco para ir a casa y desnudarse. Lastima que aun no tenía novia pero ahora mismo sentía una necesidad profunda de comerse a Rachel.

El postre había llegado. El postre oficial al menos. Compartieron plato. Quinn probó el pastel de chocolate y nata asegurando que estaba delicioso y dándole un trocito a Rachel en un gesto muy tierno. Santana López llevaba la noche entera notando algo extraño en el ambiente. Quinn muy cariñosa con Berry, quizás era eso. O era lo cercanas que estaban. Que hubieran llegado juntas para empezar. O quizás fuera que Rachel estaba vestida que te mueres y eso le afectaba el discernimiento. O tal vez era la mano de Britt acariciando su rodilla y recordándole que después del pastel de frutas venia lo realmente bueno. Quinn mordió el trozo de pastel que Rachel le ofreció a cambio del anterior gesto y Santana entornó los ojos. Quinn se manchó con nata y río. Rachel se puso casi de lado y limpió el labio de la rubia con su dedo.

-Oh Dios…

Santana enunció con fuerza las palabras haciendo que todo el mundo girara y se quedo sin habla. Las dos chicas la miraban con desconcierto y Britt murmuró un pálido ¿qué sucede Santy? Pasada la primera conmoción Santana murmuró algo inaudible para todos pero claro para las 4 de la mesa.

-Ustedes han follado…

Las palabras de Santana hicieron que Rachel se sonrojara impactada y Quinn diera un respingo de escepticismo. Britt se limitó a preguntar "¿con quien?"

-…han follado, si…

No habían sido los gestos cercanos, ni Berry dándole pastel a Quinn, ni siquiera limpiándole el labio. O había sido la suma de todo ello. Lo cierto es que lo que había dado la voz de alarma a Santana había sido el moratón en el hombro de la morena. Un mordisco. Todas las cuentas le cerraron y se imagino la situación. Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray se habían liado.

-¿Quiénes Santy? ¿Con quién se liaron?

-Entre ellas Britt…

-Santana – pidió Quinn pero Britt había comenzado a aplaudir estrepitosamente y la latina se partía de risa.

-Oh por Dios Fabray todo el rollo de molestemos a Berry era porque te gustaba… "cobardica"… no me lo creo, no me lo creo – Santana mantenía la risa alta y la voz un poco de más también – estaba atrayendo miradas como una virtuosa de las carcajadas - ¿y donde estabas hoy cuando te llame? ¿Liada con Berry? Tu madre dijo que no estabas, que quedaste con una amiga… Oh por Dios… tu madre ni siquiera imaginaria que estabas zumbándote a Berry…

-Santana… - insistió Quinn con cierto apuro en la voz, la manera de hablar de su amiga le daba algo de pena – por favor…

Brittany tomo parte de la conversación.

-Esto es genial – dijo encantada – eso explica porque Quinn estaba acariciando la pierna de Rachel hace un momento – Quinn se sonrojó y Rachel era ya un tomate furioso.

-¿Qué estaba qué…? – Santana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – eh ustedes calentorras, esperen a llegar a casa…

Volvió a carcajear y ahora todo el restaurant se enteró que ellas estaban allí.

-Y dime Rachie – Britt contratacó - ¿cómo es Quinn en la cama?

-¡BRITTANY! – Quinn y Santana gritaron su nombre consiguiendo un ¿qué? anonadado de la rubia.

Al cabo de medio segundo Santana añadió.

-Esta claro que Rachel es buena porque mira el pedazo de mordisco que se consiguió de Quinn y no creo que sea por frustración…

-¡SANTANA! – Quinn la reprendió.

-Pero entonces ¿ustedes se acostaron? – "¡Claro que se acostaron!" sentenció Santana – y entonces ¿cómo es Quinn, Rachie?

-¡Britt! – a Santana no le hacia gracia la insistencia.

-¿Qué? Siempre me he preguntado como sería Quinn…

La discusión terminó de inmediato ya que Quinn pidió al cuanta al camarero que pasaba mientras Santana decía que ya no le gustaba este juego y que quería ir a casa para que Britt le diera su postre favorito, pechos. Como consecuencia, el camarero se sonrojó, Rachel y Quinn se sonrojaron, Santana continuó hablando de pechos y Britt pagó la cuenta sin darle importancia a las miradas (por suerte no percibidas por Santana) que el camarero le daba a su escote. Las 4 salieron antes que todo el restaurante se enterara de que "Rachel y Quinn se estaban dando el lote".

Santana parecía como borracha con la noticia y no paraba insinuar cosas. Bueno, eso hasta que Britt habló sobre que debían marcharse pronto porque el postre se estaba enfriando, con lo que montó al coche tan rápido que hasta Britt se asombró. Antes de separarse la rubia preguntó.

-Entonces ¿ya son novias?

Quinn dio un rodeo de balbuceos pero finalmente logró expresarse.

-No… aún no se lo he pedido…

Sus dos amigas rompieron a reír a carcajadas haciendo que Rachel sonriera y que Quinn pusiera cara de enfado, enfado a lo Fabray. Resultado, el coche salió rumbo a su casa pero al avanzar 10 metros se frenó y la voz de Santana vibró en el aire.

-"COBARDICA…"

Quinn meneó la cabeza.

-Vamos a casa amor…

Las manos le resultaban inútiles incluso para lograr quitarle el vestido a Rachel y tocar su piel cálida. Esta vez la morena con un poco de ayuda se había deshecho de un tirón de la camisa de Quinn y en poco ambas estaban en la cama desnudas rozándose. Besándose desesperadamente. Como si no hubiera mañana. Quinn sentía la piel de Rachel bajo la de ella y le ardían las manos, el corazón. "Dios, la amo tanto…". El beso paso de ardiente a centrado, a lento, a profundo. Como si recuperaran el control de sus cuerpos y decidieron disfrutarlo segundo a segundo. La rubia besaba intrépidamente pero con tranquilidad. Quería sentir las vibraciones por dentro y fuera. Se separó lentamente. Miró a Rachel con una mirada seria. Intensa. Acentuando que la estaba mirando con todo el cuerpo, con todo lo que tenia suyo. Acarició su rostro con cuidado y Rachel suspiró ansiosa, como si supiera lo que venia después.

Quinn abrió la boca y murmuró algo ininteligible. Luego respiró furiosamente y con los ojos clavados en los de la mujer bajo ella gesticuló.

-Rach… ¿quieres…? – se silenció un segundo pero la paciencia Berry no es la más fuerte.

-¿Si…?

Quinn sentía que las palabras salían de ella sin poder detenerlas.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia…?

**XD Un hada puede morir si maldicen mucho… que lo sepan! XDXD pronto actualizo prometo! Ya queda nada **** Igualmente quería comentar que estoy pensando en escribir una historia que llevó un tiempo dándole vueltas. Algo más épico. Un Crossover entre Glee (y algunas otras series) y el juego SACRED (si el de rol). Vaya paranoia no? En fin. Tengo la idea desde que vi ON MY WAY. Un poco de Glee, un poco de Ancaria y un poco del Real World. Espero que se animen a acompañarme en esta aventura. Besotes. **


	5. Epilogo de padres y hogar dulce hogar

**Bueno, ultima vez que actualizó este fic. La verdad que ya esta bien por ahora de traguitos Faberry. Quiero que sepan que sé que hay mucha gente que desea ver cosas, situaciones pero creo que ya tuvo los tragos necesarios para vaciar la botella. **

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews… me han hecho muy muy feliz…**

**Epilogo de padres y hogar dulce hogar**

_-Si… si… si…_

_-¿Si?_

_-¡Siiiiii! Si, claro que si…_

_-Lo había notado desde el tercer si…_

_-No te burles._

_-No me burló, como podría burlarme de mi novia. _

Quinn había hecho todos los méritos para ser la novia de Rachel Berry antes del primer si pero los convirtió en un asunto de extrema seriedad después del si. No solo le había hecho el amor tiernamente, casi como si Rachel fuera a romperse. Con la suavidad propia de una oleaje impulsado por la brisa de primavera en el lago Erie. Sino que también había pasado el día siguiente entero con ella y se había permitido esperar a los padres de Rachel, sentadas en el jardín de la mano, y presentarse formalmente.

Pasaron unos 5 días a escondidas en el instituto pero el chantaje de Santana y las ganas de ambas pudieron cargarse el secreto. Increíblemente Quinn acompañó a Rachel a su silla en el Glee Club y la beso dulcemente en los labios delante de todos los chicos. La noticia corrió como pólvora luego. Will se lo contó a Emma, Emma a Sue y Sue a Figgins. Figgins a su beata esposa y todo Ohio lo supo. Eso sin contar con que el Instituto mismo conoció del romance ni bien se cerraron las puertas del salón del coro, gracias a un resentido mensaje de Finn a Jacob. Poco le importó a Quinn las persecuciones. Simplemente paso de todo.

De lo que no pudo pasar (y a lo que temió en su momento) era de la reacción de Judy. Judy se entero casi por casualidad en el minimercado. Había entrado a comprar pilas para su cámara cuando escuchó a dos jovencitas hablar sobre el romance del siglo XXI. El impactante noviazgo de la capitana de las porristas y la líder del Glee Club. La capitana de las porristas. Ella sabía bien quien era. Lavaba a mano y planchaba con sumo cuidado aquel uniforme cada día. Las jóvenes continuaron con la impersonal manera de enterarse que le había tocado a Judy.

"¿Las has visto hoy? Iban de la mano en la cafetería, lo increíble es que Figgins no les dice nada, bueno, al menos no se besan… como las otras." Había tanta agresividad y desprecio en el tono de voz de la joven que Judy sentía suaves escalofríos de indignación. _"Y eso que solo es una joven", pensó. _"¡Que no se besan! Anda que tú… yo las he visto, es más, conozco de esas escapaditas que se dan al baño de la segunda planta." Judy sintió ganas de intervenir solo para callarlas, para no enterarse de todo lo indecible y quedarse con la idea de que tenía que hablar necesariamente con la capitana de las porristas. Pero el cuerpo no le permitió moverse. "Si las vieras, no les alcanzan las piernas para meterse en el cubículo que ya están a plena lengua…". Las carcajadas siguientes hicieron que Judy cerrara los ojos y alejara de su mente la imagen de su hija y la otra chica, que casi estaba segura era la chica Berry, no solo porque la había visto cantando con Finn Hudson en los festivales, sino también porque Quinn pasaba mucho más tiempo con ella y por la casa Berry desde hacia un tiempo. _"¿Por qué no me lo dijo?"_

Las bromas continuaron pero la mente de Judy se había cerrado en la deshonesta sensación de que nunca lograba conectar con su hija. No importa lo que hiciera, Quinn no confiaba en ella. "¿Por qué no me lo dijo?". Las 2 chicas que acababan de amenizar la compra de la mujer con una escabroso resumen detallado de las actividades de la capitana de las porristas con la líder del Glee Club, salieron rumbo a la caja pasando delante de Judy. La saludaron amablemente, inconscientes de quién era y cuan lastimada la habían dejado con su conversación poco sutil. Cada una llevaba en su mano un paquete de caramelos cubiertos de chocolates y había tanta aparente inocencia en sus rostros adolescentes que Judy se descubrió a si misma irritada. Todo aquel placebo sonriente era falso. "Cualquiera de ellas podría ser Quinn…". Falsas, inicuas, irreflexivas.

Abrió su móvil y le envió a su hija un mensaje de texto. "Ven a cenar conmigo y trae a la chica Berry. Te quiere, mamá". Terminó de hacer su compra con pasividad porque los pensamientos se le agolpaban. El cajero del minimercado la miraba con cierta acerada regularidad. Judy sabía que ahora todo Ohio ponía sus ojos sobre ella esperando su reacción al enterarse de lo de su hija. Y la de Russel. Imaginaba todas las habladurías y también las hipótesis sobre lo que sucedería en la casa Fabray. Llego a casa y se lanzó cual larga era en el sofá de la sala. Solo pensó por los siguientes 60 minutos. Pensó en Quinn, en esas chicas crueles, en Rachel Berry, en Russel, en si misma. Y el tiempo no le alcanzó para encontrar una solución placentera para todos pero tenia una cena que preparar así que no podía buscarla por ahora. Había decidido que esa noche enfrentaría a su hija, si, con su propia novia como testigo. Sentía que Quinn le debía una explicación. Sentía temor por su futuro, por todas las chicas crueles de minimercado que su hija conocería a partir de ahora. Por Russel. Por todo.

Cuando el reloj le marcó las 5, Judy no solo tenia la cena lista en el horno sino que había hecho galletas para las niñas. "Niñas". Su niña y la otra niña, niñas que hacen escapadas al baño para encerrarse y besarse frenéticamente. No consiguió aire para contestar al llamado de Quinn que entraba por la puerta principal "de la mano" de la joven Berry. Se quedo quieta y en silencio en la oscuridad de la antesala de la cocina. Miró a Rachel todo lo que sus parpados inquietos le dejaban. Era una mujercita preciosa. Judy conocía de su talento desbocado. La había visto despilfarrar podría vocal y gracia varias veces. Pero este perfil le resultaba menos popular.

También recordaba a Rachel y su seño preocupado en aquel hospital cuando Quinn estuvo a punto de escaparse de esta vida por una distracción. La jovencita que entró corriendo aun vestida de novia y se acercó a Judy como si su alma se le fuera en el intento. Ahora todo tenía más sentido. Sabía que Rachel era talentosa, carismática y buena. Y bella. Quinn volvió a hacer el intento y se cuadró de hombros por el silencio que obtuvo como respuesta. Se giró a ver a la otra chica y Judy no perdió pisada a ninguno de sus gestos. Esperando un desliz, algo con lo que enfadarse de una vez. Alguna emoción para despertar. Pero lo que vio escapo de su imaginación. Su pequeña rubia acarició el rostro de la otra y con una sonrisa concluyente la llamo "mi amor". El corazón de la mujer mayor, el corazón de madre le latió. Nunca había visto tanto cariño en el toque de su hija, en su mirada.

La otra chica agradeció el contacto acariciando su rostro en la palma de Quinn y ella se acercó levemente.

-Te quiero Rach…

-Yo también te quiero Quinnie…

Y Quinnie ni se inmutó al oír aquel mote que le hacia tan poca gracia cuando su madre se lo decía. Sonrió y se acercó a la chica para besarla con suavidad en los labios. Un beso que creció en voltaje mientras Judy debatía por qué Quinn era tan diferente a su Quinnie de siempre en aquel momento. Las manos de su Quinnie investigaron la cintura de Rachel. Y Judy quiso terminar con la escena a la que no había sido invitada pero entonces la morena se separo de su hija y le dirigió una encantadora mueca. Quinn le sostuvo la mirada y Judy no puedo evitar asombrarse con la suavidad de las facciones del rostro de su hija pequeña. Tan diferente a la dura Quinn Fabray, tan entregada de alguna manera. Su hija estaba completamente a merced de aquella que ahora retomaba el beso después de susurrarle un dulce "mi vida". Como si Quinn le hubiera dicho algo cuando permaneció en silencio. Un entendimiento superior.

Judy pocas veces había visto ese nivel de docilidad en su Quinn y tan extraviada estaba que no notó como las posturas de las chicas paso a un plano más horizontal. Estaba bien que estuviera contenta por ver a su hija diferente, incluso feliz, pero no estaba preparada para verla demostrar su felicidad mediante roces poco adecuados para la mirada de una madre. Era como romper el cliché de que los niños vieran a sus padres, solo que aún más escabroso. Mejor que no.

-¿Quinn…? – llamó desde la oscuridad de la antesala haciendo que esta saliera de encima de Rachel de una manera tan rápida que resultaría inexplicable para alguien normal.

Rachel se levantó sonrojada y acomodó su falda mientras Quinn observaba inquisitivamente el descanso oscuro de donde provenía la voz de su madre. Esperando el estallido, quizás. Judy entro con la mirada tranquila. Le sostuvo la mirada y respiró con fuerza antes de hablar.

-Bueno… la conversación que quería tener con ustedes se acaba de precipitar levemente – anunció con la formalidad propia de la madre de Quinn – no se preocupen – reveló – lo he oído en el minimercado hoy… deberían ser más discretas si no querían que se enterasen los padres… a esta altura los señores Berry deben saberlo de varias fuentes…

Rachel tragó saliva y Quinn carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Ellos ya lo sabían – dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

-Vaya…

No le salió decir nada más.

-Quería decírtelo pero…

-Pero ¿qué?

Quinn titubeó levemente pero decidió que debía tener fuerzas donde normalmente no las tenía. Tenia que explicarse para que su madre no se sintiera más abandonada de lo que parecía ahora mismo.

-No sabia cómo… no es algo fácil de decir…

-No confías en mí…

La sentencia era firme pero no estaba hecha como un reproche más bien como una afirmación.

-No mamá… no es eso, en realidad no había tenido el tiempo de decírtelo y todo ha sucedido muy rápido…

-Vale…

Judy no parecía, ni estaba, convencida pero elegía confiar ella para dar el ejemplo a su hija. Si no existía tal confianza no podía culpar a Quinn. Había dejado y lastimado su confianza muchas veces. Solamente que los últimos acontecimientos le hicieron pensar que quizás estaba recuperándola. Pero claro. No se puede todo de golpe. Le dolía pero fingió una sonrisa. Solo para compensar a su hija y a su… nuera. Tendría que acostumbrarse a eso. La puerta del frente de la casa cimbró golpes como enloquecida. Las tres se sobresaltaron. Un coche estaba fuera, estacionado sobre la gramilla y con las luces encendidas.

-Russel…

La murmuración de la señora Judy hizo que Rachel mirara a Quinn sobrecogida. El "abran" que prosiguió a los secos golpes le dio a Judy la certeza de que ella no era la única que había pasado por el minimercado ese día. Una manera de decir. Russel sonaba alterado. "Judy", "Quinn". Los nombre tenían un tono a exasperación, a furia. Judy se acercó a la puerta y miro a las niñas que descansaban sus miradas sobre ella. "Tranquilas", murmuró antes de abrir la puerta principal.

Russel Fabray imponente y demencial ingresó casi sin hacer caso al empujón que le dio con la puerta a su ex esposa. Para Rachel todo aquello era terriblemente aterrador. Se escondió detrás de Quinn instintivamente. El hombre que no acertó a verlas en el primer momento maldecía mientras caminaba.

-Carajo Judy, ¿te has enterado? Esto es la ruina de la familia… ¡dime que no es verdad! Mi hija una… - justo cuando pronunció esas palabras giró la mirada hacia Quinn - ¡tú! – vociferó – y con ella aquí… dime que no es cierto Quinn…

-No voy a decirte nada – Quinn retrucó con la voz quebrada pero una firmeza corporal increíble.

-No puede ser… tú no puedes hacerme esto… ¿qué más quieres de mi? Te embarazas con menos de 17 del mejor amigo de tu novio, te vas de casa, nos haces separar a mi y a tu madre y ahora encima… ¡esto!

-Esto tiene nombre…

-Un nombre que no pienso repetir nunca – dijo el hombre con agresividad.

-Un nombre que tú no podrías reconocer aunque lo tuvieras a 2 centímetros – la voz de Quinn se elevó clara y concisa – amor…

Russel río con sorna.

-Por favor… ¿qué me va a enseñar una chiquilla como tu de eso? Encima con la hija de unos maricones… otra anormal y enferma…

-No te atrevas a insultar a mi novia – Quinn se puso delante de él con el rostro cargado de ira – no te atrevas…

-Novia… eres una – la mano de Russel se levantó a la par que pronunciaba las palabras pero la figura de Judy se interpuso entre Quinn y su padre desviando el golpe que no dio en nadie y haciendo al hombre hacia atrás.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija animal!

-Es mi hija también…

-Ahora es tu hija, ¿de verdad Russel? – Judy increpaba a su ex marido con una fuerza incontrolable, una que no sabia que poseía, se le llenaban los pulmones con cada bocanada de aire – ahora si ¿no? ¿Dónde estabas hace unos meses cuando Quinn se accidentó? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando conocí a nuestra nieta?

-Tu imbécil cállate… voy a quitártela… Quinn se vendrá conmigo y la internaré en el sitio más lejos posible para que le quiten esas mañas que le has enseñado… ¡Novia! Habrase visto tremenda alucinación…

-¿Me la quitaras? ¿tú y cuántos más? Además acaso olvidas que Quinn tiene casi 18…

-Me da igual… no sabes los jueces que conozco y los abogados – Russel escupía sus palabras y miraba a las dos chicas con tanto disgusto que casi retrocedieron.

-No creo que ningún juez este dispuesto a defenderte cuando sepan que la echaste a la calle estando embarazada, ni siquiera tu querido pastor accedería a poner las manos en el fuego por ti…

La voz de Judy era un bálsamo para Quinn. Su madre era tozuda y estaba dispuesta a jugársela por ella. Eso estaba claro.

-No te atrevas a meter a la comunidad en esto…

-No te atrevas a meterte con mi hija y con mi nuera – fuego en el corazón de Rachel al oír a Judy defenderla así – aquí no eres nadie Russel, ya no perteneces a esta familia, eres un desconocido, así que vete… aléjate de nosotras, has tu vida como quieras pero déjanos en paz porque no dudaré un minuto en aplastarte socialmente si tocas a Quinn o a Rachel de cualquier manera…

Russel cedió. La inconformidad en la voz de su ex mujer era tan intensa que supo que no bromeaba. Había estado casado con ella y conocía sus miedos pero también sus fortalezas. Una vez el embarazo de Quinn le había costado la familia, hoy estaba seguro que la oveja negra le costaría la reputación, y más aún si se interponía. Así que con un chasquido contra el paladar y un simple "Ya volverás" a su mujer salió de la casa y se alejó lo más posible del huracán que era Judy.

Cuando el hombre salió con su coche sin rumbo fijo, esta casi se desplomó en el sofá. Las chicas la sostuvieron aunque su cuerpo dio perfectamente en el mullido asiento. Quinn se puso delante y la miro anonadada, la miro, la miro y la volvió a mirar con ímpetu, paso su mano por la frente de la mujer mayor y por sus pómulos. Y finalmente con la respiración entrecortada se lanzó a su cuello y rompió a llorar como una cría. La mujer la recibió consciente de que había un antes y un después desde ese momento y derramó todas las lagrimas que contuvo años reprimidas. Y las palabras de cariño y ternura que nunca se atrevió a decirle a su niña. Rachel dejo escapar las suyas propias pero permaneció apartada para darles la intimidad que necesitaban. Eso hasta que Quinn la arrastró hasta ella y la abrazó sobre el mismo abrazo de su madre.

Al cabo del momento emotivo, las tres comieron encantadas el asado de Judy a la luz de la elegante araña del comedor Fabray. Y acabaron conversando y riendo en la sala con un chocolate caliente y las galletas de Judy. Eso fue el final de un problema de los que les tocaron a Quinn y Rachel pasar para poder seguir juntas. Pasarían mucho todavía pero había cierta certeza en el aire de que no lo pasarían solas.

Por eso, no se asombraron cuando ambas se vieron en el aeropuerto rumbo a New York. Quinn debía ir a Yale pero finalmente pidió el traslado a la Universidad de Leyes de New York y la aceptaron de inmediato. Haría unas prácticas en Yale si lograba sacar buenas notas en New York. Y Rachel iría a NYADA. ¿Qué más podían pedir? Al final ni Blaine ni Britt se habían graduado así que Santana y Kurt los acompañaban. Serian compañeros de piso. Increíble. "Porcelana, nos la pasaremos como una molotov pero nada de chicos en ropa interior por el departamento eh…". En fin, todos iban encontrando su sitio y ellas el suyo lo tenían juntas. Hasta Finn se había ido completamente diferente al ejército. Sin rencor hacia nadie. Todos.

Ellas se habían encargado de dejar en buenas manos a Judy. En las manos de los dulces y atentos señores Berry que había accedido de buena gana a volverse los mejores amigos de Judy. De hecho le habían presentado a un médico amigo de Leroy en una de esas cenas "improvisadas", según ellos, por los padres de Rachel (improvisadas era una palabra demasiado lívida para el nivel organizativo y/o creativo de Hiram y Leroy). Judy estaba encantada con el Dr. McFallen. A Quinn el hombre no le había hecho mucha gracia pero era su fría desconfianza por todos lo que hablaba por ella la mitad de las veces. Lo cierto es que Rachel la había convencido de que debía apoyar a su madre y dejarle ganar sus propias batallas. Respetarla. Y Quinn que se derretía siempre que Rachel le hablaba y más si tenía razón no había vuelto a hacer algún comentario despectivo sobre el Dr. McFallen.

Por lo demás, el avión y el taxi que tomaron con indicaciones precisas de tomar que avenidas tomar y por donde llegar a la dirección prevista inmaculadamente en un papel por Hiram, las había dejado frente a un edificio pequeño pero muy mono. Tercer piso, Departamento 4. Hogar, dulce hogar. El departamento elegido por los Berry y Judy para sus hijas era la perfección para dos muchachitas de Ohio recién llegadas. Lo justo y necesario. Dos habitaciones, una de huéspedes claramente porque la principal tenia una cama doble que seria su "nidito de amor". Un par de sofás en la sala y una vista preciosa en el ventanal principal. Una barra en al cocina y una mesa cerca. Lo necesario. Dos escritorios en una sala extra donde cada una tuviera independencia y al mismo tiempo compañía con solo girarse. Rachel estaba extasiada y Quinn conforme. Se miraron.

-Bienvenida a casa amor – le dijo Rachel.

-Bienvenida…

Quinn tomó a Rachel por la cintura y la acercó para besarla.

-Quinn… deberíamos desempacar…

La rubia ya había abordado el cuello de la morena.

-Quinn…

Intentó separarla del lóbulo de su oreja derecha pero consiguió gemir más alto. Refunfuñó por la poca esperanza que tenia aquel cometido. Forcejeó sin fuerzas y logró que Quinn le diera un mordisco en el hombro antes de separase.

-Rachel Berry… ¿crees que después de meses de tener que tenerte en el baño o distrayendo a mi madre con el doctorcito y a tus padres con un musical de Streisand voy a perder la oportunidad de hacerte gritar mi nombre en todos los sitios dentro de estas 4 paredes…?

-Pero…

-¡NO! No peros… hoy vas a ser mía, en nuestra casa, en nuestra cama, hoy es formalmente el día en que serás mi mujer… es casi una boda… ya haremos la oficial, pero ahora te voy a hacer gemir hasta que me canse de oírte… y no me cansaré…

Lo cierto es que el "Pero" de Rachel se refería más a los vecinos. Ya se había entregado después de lo de gritar el nombre de Quinn. Los vecinos de la tercera planta aquella tarde se preguntaron quien sería Quinn y porqué alguien gritaba su nombre por encima del ruido de la ciudad que llegaba desde fuera. Algunas semanas después descubrirían el nombre de las chicas en el buzón del 3º 4ta. Y uno más uno es igual a Quinn o Rachel, dependiendo de quien tenia el control. Nadie se quejó porque igual la acústica era buena, no era algo que se pudiera escuchar mucho y cuando ocurría las señoras vecinas envidiaban a las mujeres que Vivian en aquel departamento.

Quinn se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Rachel que sudaba igual que el suyo. Caliente. Con un perfume a mujer que la volvía extrañamente animal. Salvaje. Respiró profundo para quedarse ese olor tan especial entre todos los olores del mundo. Olor a pertenencia, a agradable armonía. Mucho había quedado atrás del día en que habían llegado a New York. Se habían desentendido muy poco en ese tiempo y seguían tan unidas o más que al principio. La boda de Rachel y Quinn estaba a punto de suceder, solo quedaban unos pocos días para ser oficialmente suya. No podía pensar algo mejor que ese compromiso. Y tener un hijo con su morena. Quinn Fabray besó el cuello de Rachel y luego la miró tiernamente. Rachel sostuvo su mirada. Radiante. Feliz. Que más necesitaba Quinn Fabray que eso.

-Te amo – la voz de Rachel lo pronunció alto y claro, y el corazón de Quinn saltó de alegría. Por muchas veces que lo oyera no dejaba de sorprenderse y gritar por dentro.

-Yo también te amo mi amor…

Era tan sincero. Como las luces de New York que parpadeaban en la noche. Cómo las estrellas palpitando en el cielo. Cómo los aplausos que Rachel recibía cada noche en Broadway. Cómo los premios que adornaban la pared de aquella casa que ahora tenían, y que era suya. Cómo que Quinn era una abogada exitosa y tenia un buffet junto a Santana, la cual se había casado con Britt mucho antes que ellas se casaran. Cómo que cada día mientras dejaban las horas escurrirse, más allá del glamour y los éxitos, las dos deseaban solo regresar a casa y tocarse como si estuvieran en aquel estacionamiento otra vez. Cómo si fuera la primera vez. Tan sincero y real cómo el hecho de que Rachel sería por siempre la mujer de Quinn toda la vida.

**De nuevo, gracias. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que se aceptan criticas. Pronto comenzaré a subir el Crossover. Y tranquilas a las preocupadas, explicaré todo lo que tengan que saber del juego Sacred. Quien desee saber detalles más específicos solo ponga Sacred en Google y verán imágenes y explicaciones. Les prometo que será una paranoia… ;) Acompañenme… XD**


End file.
